


You alone can make my song take flight

by CreateVision



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Angst, Bucky as Raoul, Crossdressing, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Phantom of the Opera AU, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sad Ending, Steve as Christine, Tony as Phantom
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Joskus kauan aikaa sitten Pariisissa eräässä vanhassa oopperatalossa tapahtui katastrofi, jonka vain harvat muistavat. Ja vielä harvemmat, kuten nuori oopperalaulaja Steve Rogers, muistavat paremmin, mitä oikeasti oopperatalossa tapahtui.





	1. Prologi

**Author's Note:**

> Okei eli tässä ficissä tulee sitten kestämään :D lukuja tulee tosi hitaasti ja ne on tosi lyhyitä. Mutta plz koittakaa kestää. Eli Oopperan kummitus AU koska oon muutenki iha slut sille musikaalille ashajf nauttikaaa

**_Pariisi, 1905_ **

_Opera Populairen näyttämö oli täyttynyt eläkeikää kurkottelevista vieraista, jotka seurasivat kiinnostuneina huutokauppaa. Vaikka Pariisissa oli kovin kylmä sää, oli tämä huutokauppa silti saanut ihmiset liikkeelle._

_  
”Myyty! Numeronne, herra?” kysyi herra Kaplan, joka piti huutokauppaa. Hän vilkaisi vieressään olevaa herraa, joka näytti numeroaan Kaplanille, ”kiitos. Sitten erä 663. Hyvät naiset ja herrat, juliste tämän talon tuotantoon Chalumeaun_ Hannibalista _”_

_  
”Näytetään tässä”, ilmoitti eräs mies kävellen julisteen kanssa Kaplanin vierelle. Hän avasi julisteen ja näytti sitä ostajille._

_  
”Tarjotaanko 10 frangia?” herra Kaplan kysyi. Kaikki olivat hiljaa, ”viisi sitten?” joku nosti kätensä, ”viisi tarjottu. Joku tarjoaa kuusi. Näenkö seitsemää? Sieltä seitsemän frangia. Vastaatteko, herra? Kahdeksan frangia. Kahdeksan kerran, kahdeksan toisen… myyty Barnesille, Chagnyn varakreiville” Kaplan napautti nuijallaan puhujanpönttöä._

_  
”Kiitoksia paljon, Barnes. Erä 664. Hyvät naiset ja herrat, puinen pistooli ja kolme ihmisen pääkalloa vuoden 1831 tuotannosta Meyerbeerin_ Robert le Diablesta _”, Kaplan sanoi ja vilkaisi miestä, joka nosti tavarat pois arkusta, ”kymmenen frangia tästä. Sieltä tarjottiin viisitoista, kiitos herra. Menee viidellätoista, myyty!” Kaplan paukautti taas vasarallaan puhujanpönttöä ja laittoi miehen numeron muistiin._

_  
”Erä 665. Hyvät naiset ja herrat, posetiivin muotoinen soittorasia paperimassasta”, herra Kaplan esitteli, ”siinä on kiinni symbaaleja soittava apina persialaisissa vaatteissa. Tämä esine löytyi teatterin holveista ja toimii vielä” Kaplan osoitti apinaa, joka alkoi laulua melkein hipihiljaa. Barneskin pysyi hiljaa ja vain kuunteli. Hän kuiskasi jossain vaiheessa:_

_  
”Naamiaiset…”_

_  
”Aloitanko 20 frangista?” Kaplan kysyi ja hiljaisuus jatkui, ”tarjotkaa nyt. 15 frangia?” lopulta Barnes tarjosi apinasta, ”kiitos sieltä herra. 15 frangia tarjottu. Sieltä herra tarjoaa 20 frangia. Ja… ja neiti oikealla 25 frangia. Aikooko Barnes korottaa?” Barnes korotti, ”30 frangia. 30 frangia ensimmäisen… toisen…” Kaplan kopautti puhujanpönttöä, ”myyty 30 frangilla Chagnyn varakreiville. Kiitos, herra”. Barnes katsoi miestä, joka kantoi apinaa ja sanoi tälle:_

_  
”Poika…” mies käveli Barnesin eteen ja ojensi tälle apinaa. Barnes kosketti sitä hiljaa, ”keräilykappale todellakin. Jokainen yksityiskohta, kuten kuvailtiin. Hän puhui usein sinusta, ystäväni, samettivuorista ja lyijyhahmostasi. Soitatko vielä, kun me muut olemme kuolleet?”_

_  
”Erä 666 sitten”, Kaplan sanoi ja käänsi katseensa kattoon, ”kattokruunu palasina. Jotkut teistä saattavat muistaa oopperan kummituksen kumman tapauksen, selittämättömän mysteerin. Meille kerrottiin, että tämä kattokruunu oli osallisena siinä kuuluisassa katastrofissa. Pajamme on korjannut sen ja vetänyt johdot uutta sähkövaloa varten, jotta saamme aavistuksen sen ulkonäöstä koottuna. Ehkä jopa pelotamme pois kummituksen vuosien takaa pienellä valaistuksella. Herrat!” Upea kattokruunu loisti valaisten koko teatterin ja vieden Barnesin ja muut huutokaupan ostajat vuosien taakse._


	2. Think of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of me, think of me fondly  
> When we've said goodbye  
> Remember me, once in a while  
> Please, promise me you'll try

Thor Odinson lauloi upeassa vihreänkultaisessa samettipuvussaan täydellisellä äänellään, joka kaikui ympäri teatteria. Koruja hänellä oli tajuttoman paljon ja hän pystyi pelkällä olemuksellaan täyttämään muuten niin tyhjän lavan, joka lopulta täyttyi balettitanssijoista ja kuorosta. Heilläkin oli kauniit vihreänkultaiset asut ja korut päällään, mutta Thor oli heistä kaikista upein. Ja niinhän se piti olla, olihan hän pääosanesittäjä ja koko oopperatalon tähti.

 

> _Syömistä, tanssia ja laulua_   
>  _Tämän illan juhlissa_   
>  _Tervehdimme voitokasta joukkoa_   
>  _Joka palasi pelastamaan_

Ja lopulta lavalle asteli paljettimekossaan Wanda Maximoff, Thor Odinsonin vastanäyttelijä ja tajuttoman kaunis sellainen. Hän täytti enkelinäänellään koko teatterin laulaessaan Thorin kanssa duettoa. He molemmat näyttivät niin ylväiltä. Ja niin Thor lauloi:

 

> _Ikävä palata löytämään rakastamamme maa  
>  Jälleen kerran Roman uhan alta-_

”EI!” kuului huuto alhaalta katsomosta. Ohjaaja Nick Fury saapui paikalle, ” _Herr_ , pyydän! Rooma! Me sanomme Rooma, emme Roma!”

  
”Roomako? Rooma on hankala sanoa…” Thor mutisi ja Wanda katsoi heitä molempia tympääntyneenä.

  
”Vielä kerran, _herr_!”

  
”Se on hankalaa. Olen Norjasta”

  
”Sanokaa se oikein!” Fury vaati ja hyppäsi pois lavalta. He jatkoivat, kaikki hyvin kireinä, harjoituksia. Varsinkin Wanda, jolla olisi varmasti parempaakin tekemistä, kuin tuhlata aikaansa näille idiooteille pariisilaisille ja heidän oopperoilleen. Kerrankin Thor sai Rooman sanottua oikein. Wanda halusi antaa aplodit tälle. Mutta ihan kauheasti se meni loppujen lopuksi, kun Thor meinasi tukehtua sulkiinsa, jotka roikkuivat hänen kypärästään.

Tanssijoiden joukossa oli eräs poika, joka tanssi ystävänsä kanssa. Hänen nimensä oli Steve ja hän rakasti oopperaa. Kyllä, hän oli taitava tanssija, mutta hän oli myös erittäin taitava laulaja. Ja sille oli itseasiassa syynsä ja hyvin järkevä selitys, miten hänestä oli tullut niin taitava. Tosin tanssijoilla oli parantamisen varaa. Ohjaaja Fury olisi heittänyt kaikki tanssijat ulos koko talosta, elleivät he sattuisi olemaan ainoita vapaana olevia.

  
”Hei! Me teemme sen uudestaan!” Fury huusi kappaleen loputtua, ”kiitos oikein paljon. Olitte tosi mahtavia, laulaminen oli mahtavaa, blaa, blaa blaa…”

  
”Tanssijat tänne”, Natasha, tanssiopettaja, ohjeisti tanssijaporukkaa vähän sivummas. Joku käveli kohti lavaa ja tämä joku oli teatterin johtaja, Stan Lee.

  
”Harjoitukset ovat käynnissä näemmä Chalumeaun uuteen tuotantoon _Hannibalista_ ”, Lee sanoi, mutta hän ei sanonut sitä näyttelijöille, vaan kahdelle herralle, jotka seurasivat häntä lavalle, ”naiset ja herrat! Saisinko huomionne? Kuten tiedätte, joitakin viikkoja on kiertänyt huhuja lähestyvästä eläkkeelle jäämisestä. Voin nyt kertoa teille, että ne ovat tosia ja on iloni esitellä teille kaksi herrasmiestä, jotka nyt omistavat Opera Populairen. _Monsieur_ Pietro Maximoff, neiti Maximoffin veli sekä _monsieur_ Clint Barton” Clint ja Pietro ottivat askeleen eteenpäin ja tervehtivät näyttelijöitä.

  
”Hyvät herrat, haluaisin heti ensimmäisenä esitellä pääosanesittäjämme. _Herr_ Thor Odinson”, Lee sanoi ja osoitti Thoria, ”hän on ollut johtava tenorimme jo 19 vuotta”

  
”Totta kai! Olen kokenut kaikki suurimmat roolinne, _herr_ Odinson”, Clint sanoi innostuneena, ”ja jos oikein muistan, niin eikö teillä ole varsin hieno aaria _Hannibalia_ varten. Voisittekohan antaa meille pienen yksityisesityksen tästä upeasta kolmannen näytöksen aariasta?”

  
”Jos ohjaaja Fury vain suostuu. Miten on?” Thor kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan ohjaajaa.

  
”Ihan vain miten _herr_ haluaa. Riittääkö kaksi tahtia?” Fury kysyi, napsuttaen tahtia orkesterille. Thor käveli keskelle lavaa, parrasvaloihin. Hänen upea aariansa täytti koko talon ja ainakin herra Barton ja herra Maximoff näyttivät nauttivan Thorin esityksestä täysin rinnoin. Muut näyttelijät ja tanssijat jäivät suosiolla taakse, tuijottaen vain tätä upeaa tenoria.

 

> _Lupaa yrittää_   
>  _Sinä päivänä, ei niin kaukaisena_   
>  _Kun olet kaukana poissa ja vapaa_   
>  _Jos sinulla on hetki aikaa_   
>  _Uhraa ajatus minulle_

Thor pyöritteli pientä vihreää huivia kädessä ja leikitteli sillä laulaessaan. Vaikka kappale kosketteli yläoktaaveja, ei se näyttänyt haittaavan Thoria pätkääkään. Se oli kuin lastenleikkiä hänelle. Yhtäkkiä kuitenkin kesken laulun lavasteet pettivät ja pari lamppua tipahti alas. Kaikki alkoivat kiljua ja juosta.

  
”Hän on täällä!” huusi yksi tanssijoista, Sam Wilson, ”hän on täällä! Oopperan kummitus!”

  
”Hän on luonamme!” jotkut huusivat.

  
”Se aave!”

  
”Hyvänen aika!” huusi Pietro Samille, ”osoittakaa vähän kunnioitusta! Missä ihmeessä on lavaste – ja valoekspertti?”

  
”Hankkikaa Lang tänne alas!” Fury huusi. Pian Scott Lang juoksi paikalle narun kanssa, “Lang! Sinä olet näyttämön ylärakenteiden päällikkö ja olet vastuussa tästä. Luojan tähden, mitä siellä ylhäällä tapahtuu?” Lang katseli muita hiukan peloissaan ja samalla ahdistuneena, sanoen:

  
”Pyydän, _monsieur_ , älkää katsoko minua. Jumala todistaa, etten ollut paikalla. Siellä ei ollut ketään! Ja jos on, sen on oltava… aave” pakokauhu valtasi taas näyttämön.

  
”Hyvänen aika! En ole koskaan nähnyt moista törkeyttä!” Pietro huudahti, ”Sellaista sattuu, joten rauhoittukaa”. Thor katsoi Pietroa hyvin, hyvin vihaisena ja loukkaantuneena.

  
” _Sellaista sattuu_?” Thor kysyi, ”Olette olleet täällä viisi minuuttia. Mistä te tiedätte?! Sellaista sattuu jatkuvasti! Viimeiset kolme vuotta sellaista on sattunut. Ennen kuin estätte sellaisten sattumisen, minä lopetan laulamisen!” Thor uhkasi ja heitti huivinsa maahan. Hän lähti Wandan kanssa vihaisena pois lavalta.

  
”Enpä voi juuri tehdä muuta hyväksenne, herrat. Onnea matkaan”, Stan Lee sanoi, ennen kuin hän poistui nopeasti lavalta, jättäen teatterin Pietron ja Clintin käsiin. Clint vilkaisi kauhuissaan Pietroa ja hymyili sitten tekohymyä muille näyttelijöille.

  
” _Herr_ Odinson palaa vielä!” Pietro lupasi.

  
”Niinkö luulette?” kysyi Natasha ja käveli Pietron vierelle. Tämä vain nyökkäsi itsevarmana ja sanoi:

  
”Kyllä!”

  
”Minulla on viesti teille oopperan kummitukselta”, Natasha sanoi. Pietro ja Clint tuhahtivat ja Clint sanoi:

  
”Teillä kaikilla on pakkomielle, herran tähden”

  
”Hän vain toivottaa teidät tervetulleiksi oopperataloonsa”, Natasha sanoi, ”ja käskee teidän jättää aitio viiden tyhjäksi hänen käyttöönsä. Ja muistuttaa, että on hänen palkkapäivänsä”. Pietro ja Clint repesivät nauramaan, mutta heidän surukseen kukaan muu ei nauranut tälle palkkapäivälle.

  
”Hänen palkkansako?” Clint kysyi.

  
” _Monsieur_ Lee maksoi hänelle 20 000 frangia kuussa. Ehkä teillä on varaa enempään, sillä Chagnyn varakreivi tukee teitä”, Natasha sanoi ja nojasi kävelykeppiinsä, pitäen silti selkänsä tikkusuorana, kuten hyvä ballerina, ”tuleeko varakreivi illan esitykseen?”

  
”Kyllä, meidän aitioomme”, Clint sanoi, ”kuka on sijaisena Odinsonin rooliin?”

  
”Ei ole sellaista, tämä on uusi tuotanto!” Fury valitti.

  
”Steven Rogers osaisi laulaa sen”, sanoi Sam yhtäkkiä noustessaan ylös lattialta ja vetäisi Steven mukaansa.

  
”Balettitanssijako?” Fury kysyi hiukan epäillen.

  
”Hänellä on ollut loistava opettaja!” Sam sanoi.

  
”Kuka muka?” Pietro kysyi. Natasha vilkaisi epäillen Steveä ja pidätti hetken hengitystään, odottaen pojan vastausta. Hän ei kuitenkaan vastannut, ”Rogers… onpa tuttu nimi”, Pietro sanoi ja käveli Steven luokse, ”oletteko sukua sille viulistille?”

  
”Hän oli isäni, sir” Steve sanoi.

  
”Antakaa hänen laulaa teille”, Natasha sanoi, ”hänet on opetettu hyvin” Steve katsoi kauhu silmissään opettajaansa, mutta otti kuitenkin Thorin huivin käteensä ja kääntyi katsomaan tyhjiä penkkejä. Hän nielaisi ja tärisi pidellessään huivia. Steven ääni värisi ensimmäisillä tahdeilla ja hän meinasi jo kävellä pois lavalta, mutta Natasha paukautti kävelykeppiään kovaa lattiaan, eikä Steve uskaltanut siksi liikkua pätkääkään. Joten hänen oli pakko laulaa. Lopulta hän kuitenkin uppoutui musiikkiin ja hän löysi rohkean puolensa. _Aivan kuten hän opetti_ , Steve muistutti itseään.

Ja niin siinä lopulta kävi, että Steve sai Thorin roolin. Hän onnistui tehtävässään ja täytti Thorin saappaat hyvin. Hän sai kauniin vihreän samettifrakin ylleen ja kauniita koruja kaulaansa. Ja kun Steve asteli lavalle silmät säihkyen, hän tiesi, että hänen ikuinen unelmansa oli lähempänä, kuin koskaan. Ja niin hän lauloi:

 

> _Ja vaikka on selvää_  
>  _Vaikka oli aina selvää_  
>  _Ettei tästä tule mitään_  
>  _Jos satut muistamaan_  
>  _Pysähdy ajattelemaan minua_  
>    
> _Ajattele elokuuta_  
>  _Kun maailma viheröi_  
>  _Älä sitä ajattele_  
>  _Mitä olisi voinut tapahtua_  
>  _Ajattele minua_

Pietron ja Clintin aitiossa tosiaan istui tämä varakreivi James Buchanan Barnes, jota ystävät ja läheiset kutsuivat Buckyksi. Hän katsoi hymyillen tuota nuorta laulajaa.

  
”Voiko se olla…” Bucky pohti ääneen katsellen Steveä, ”voiko se olla Steve? Brava!” Bucky taputti hymyillen käsiään. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Pietroa ja Clintiä ja kuiskasi: “kauan sitten olimme nuoria ja viattomia yhdessä. Hän ei ehkä muista minua. Mutta minä muistan hänet”

 _Brava_ huusivat katsojat Steven esityksen jälkeen ja Steve kumarsi ja otti vastaan yleisönsä monet aplodit. Hän hymyili heille ja kumarsi useaan otteeseen. Ihmiset todellakin rakastivat häntä.


	3. Angel of music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here in this room, he calls me softly  
> Somewhere inside, hiding  
> Somehow I know he's always with me  
> He, the unseen genius

“Steven Grant Rogers, se oli uskomatonta!” Sam sanoi juostessaan Steven luo esityksen jälkeen. Iloiset onnittelut päättyivät kuitenkin lyhyeen, kun Natasha kopautti keppiään vasten lavaa ja katsoi heitä tiukasti.

  
”Niin, onnistuit hienosti,” hän sanoi lopulta, ” _hän_ on tyytyväinen” Natasha hymyili pikkuisen Stevelle, joka vain nyökkäsi. Natasha kääntyi lopulta katsomaan tanssijoita ja sanoi: ”ja te. Te olitte häpeäpilkku! Sellaiset ronds de jambesit! Sellaiset temps de cuisset! Tulkaa, harjoitellaan. NYT – HETI!” Natasha lähti vihaisena tanssijoiden kanssa pois. Steve vilkaisi tyhjää salia ja kuuli sieltä pientä väreilyä. Olipa hiljaista, mutta silti… jokin kosketti hänen sydäntään ja loi väreitä saliin.

” _Brava…_ ” joku kuiskasi, se kaikui koko salissa, ” _Brava… brava… bravissima…”_

  
”Steven?” Sam kysyi verhojen takaa, mutta Steve ei ollut kuulevinaan, “Steven?”

  
”Steven…” kuului taas salissa kaikuva kuiskaus. Mutta yllättäen vain Steve kuuli sen, ei kukaan muu.

  
”Missä ihmeessä olet piilotellut?” Sam kysyi ja juoksi Steven luokse, ”olit täydellinen! Kunpa tietäisin sinun salaisuutesi. Kuka on uusi opettajasi?” Steve katsoi pälyillen ympärilleen, tarkistaen, ettei kukaan ollut lähettyvillä. Hän veti Samin kanssaan pukuhuoneeseen.

  
”Isä puhui kerran enkelistä. Uneksin ennen hänen ilmestyvän”, hän sanoi, ”nyt laulaessani tunnen hänet, täällä vierelläni. Hän kuiskii minulle tässä tilassa!” Steve juoksi vaihtamaan asunsa takaisin valkoiseen kauluspaitaan, siniseen liiviin ja mustiin housuihin. Sam vain seurasi perässä, ”hän piileskelee jossain. Jotenkin tiedän, että hän on aina luonani. Hän on näkymätön, mutta todella nerokas mies”

  
”Katselin sinua verhoista, kun lauloit, Steve. Kuulen kyllä, kuinka laulat, mutta laulamasi sanat ja se tyyli… se ei ole sinun omasi”, Sam huomautti. Steve vain katseli lumoutuneena peiliin ja kuiskasi:

  
”Hän on musiikin enkeli, suojelijani ja oppaani”

  
”Kuka tämä enkeli on? Aika… salainen ja outo enkeli, kun hän kerran piilottelee meiltä”, Sam huomautti ja keräsi tavaransa. Toivottavasti Natasha ei pian tulisi huutamaan Samille, ”sitä paitsi kätesi ovat todella kylmät, Steve! Ja kasvosi… ovatpa ne kalpeat!” Silloin kuului kova napsahdus heidän takanaan, Natasha seisoi ovella.

  
”Sam Wilson… oletko tanssija?” Natasha kysyi. Sam nyökkäsi hiljaa, “mene sitten harjoittelemaan!” Sam lähti vähin äänin pukuhuoneesta ja Natasha siirsi katseensa Steveen. Hän piteli pientä lappua kädessään ja sanoi: ”minua pyydettiin antamaan sinulle tämä” Natasha ojensi lapun Stevelle ja lähti sitten harjoittelemaan. Steve avasi kirjekuoren ja luki sitä ääneen:

  
”Punainen huivi, ullakko… pikku – Lotte” silloin hän kuuli naurua pukuhuoneen ovelta. Pietro ja Clint olivat ilmestyneet sinne.

  
”Pietro, herra Rogers on oikea löytö!” Clint sanoi innoissaan. Heidän takanaan parveili muitakin vieraita, jotka ylistivät Steveä maasta kattoon.

  
”Herrat, jos teitä ei haittaa, niin viettäisin herra Rogersin kanssa hetken kahdestaan”, Bucky sanoi heidän takanaan ja pyöritteli ruusua kädessään. Pietro ja Clint nauroivat ja lähtivät pois. Bucky käveli hiljaa Steven taakse ja kysyi:

  
”Steven Rogers, missä on punainen huivisi?”

  
” _Monsieur_?” Steve kysyi.

  
“Et ole voinut hävittää sitä kaiken näkemäni vaivan jälkeen. Olin vain 14 – vuotias ja läpimärkä…”

  
”Koska juoksit mereen hakemaan huivini!” Steve sanoi innoissaan, ”Bucky, se olet siis sinä!”

  
”Steven!” Bucky sanoi nauraen ja ojensi ruusun Stevelle, ottaen hänen kädestään kiinni, ”muistatko ne eväsretket ullakolle? Tai tarinan pikku – Lottesta?”

  
”En voisi ikinä unohtaa, Bucky”, Steve sanoi hymyillen, ”isä soitti viulua”

  
”Ja me luimme toisillemme pohjoisen synkkiä tarinoita”, Bucky sanoi virnistäen, koskettaen Steven niskaa, joka aiheutti Stevelle väreet hänen selkäänsä. Steve katsoi isänsä kuvaa pöydällään ja sanoi:

  
”Isä sanoi, että kun hän on taivaassa, hän lähettää musiikin enkelin luokseni. No… isä on kuollut ja musiikin enkeli on tullut luokseni!”

  
”En epäile yhtään. Mutta nyt me lähdemme illalliselle”, Bucky päätti.

  
”Ei! Musiikin enkeli on hyvin ankara!” Steve varoitti.

  
”En valvota sinua myöhään”

  
”Ei…”

  
”Vaihda vaatteet, haen hattuni. Kaksi minuuttia!” Bucky sanoi virnistäen ja nousi ylös, lähtien pois pukuhuoneesta. Steve katsoi peloissaan ympärilleen. Pari kynttilää huoneessa sammui ja kylmyys valtasi koko pukuhuoneen.

  
”Asiat ovat muuttuneet, Bucky…” Steve kuiskasi.

  
”Röyhkeä poika!” joku huudahti, ”hän paistattelee loistossasi! Tietämätön hölmö tämä nuori sulho… Että kehtaakin jakaa minun voittoni!”

  
”Enkelini?” Steve kysyi ja käveli hiljaa ympäri huonetta, ”olen pahoillani hänestä. Annoin sieluni kulkea helvetin polulle ja unohdin, mikä on oikeasti tärkeää. Sinä olet tärkein”

  
”Imarteleva lapsi. Mutta tiedät, etten voi tulla luoksesi päivällä, sillä en siedä valoa”, ääni sanoi. Steve käveli hitaasti peilinsä eteen ja katseli edelleen huonetta, jonka kaikki kynttilät olivat sammuneet, ”katso kasvojasi peilistä, lapseni”. Steve käänsi katseensa peiliin ja hymyili. Tummiin pukeutunut mies hymyili hänelle peilistä. Tummiin pukeutunut mies, jolla oli päässä hattu ja yllään kaapu. Ja puolet hänen naamastaan peitti valkoinen maski.

  
”Musiikin enkelini…” Steve kuiskasi. Seinän peili alkoi pikkuhiljaa avautua ja sen takaa paljastui juuri tämä olento, joka ojensi kättään Stevelle. Eikä Steve epäröinyt hetkeäkään. Hän käveli kohti olentoa, hymyillen, toivorikkaana. Olento laittoi kätensä Steven olkapäille, vetäen hänet kaapunsa suojaan. He lähtivät kävelemään alas holveihin. Samaan aikaan Bucky ryntäsi takaisin pukuhuoneeseen.

  
”Steven?!” hän huusi, mutta Steve oli poissa, tuskin hän edes muisti Buckya.


	4. Phantom of the opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In sleep he sang to me  
> In dreams he came  
> That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
> And do I dream again for now I find  
> The Phantom of the Opera is there  
> Inside my mind

Steve käveli olennon kanssa holvin käytävää pitkin. Siellä oli tajuttoman kylmä, mutta kylmyys ei johtunut maan alla sijaitsevan holvin ilmastosta. Se johtui olennosta, joka puristi lujasti Steven rannetta, pidellen lyhtyä toisessa kädessä. He kävelivät aina vain alemmas maan alle. Steve tunsi tämän miehen, Steve tunsi tämän miehen haamuna. Oli haamulla nimikin, Anthony. Mutta harvat vain tiesivät hänen oikeaa nimeään. Steve tiesi vain, että tämä haamu täytyi olla hänen isänsä. Anthony näytti etsivän jotain, joten hän irrotti kätensä Steven ranteesta heidän tullessaan isolle sillalle. Anthony katsoi alas sillalta ja Steve tuijotti vain olentoa laulaen:

 

> _Unessa hänet näin_   
>  _Unessa mä koin_   
>  _Ääni kutsuu päin_   
>  _Jaat kohtaloin_
> 
> _Unessako elän vain?_   
>  _Huomata saan_   
>  _Oopperan kummitus_   
>  _on mielessäin_

Anthony nappasi uudestaan Steven ranteesta ja veti hänet sillan ylitse. He menivät aina vain syvemmälle ja kylmyys vain jatkui. Mutta Steve tunsi silti outoa lämpöä ympärillään. Anthony vilkaisi häntä maskinsa takaa ja sanoi:  
”Taidat pitää duetostamme” Steve vain nyökkäsi, joten Tonykin lauloi:

 

> _Kai vielä kerran jaat_   
>  _Tän dueton?_   
>  _Valtani sinuun on_   
>  _Voittamaton_
> 
> _Vaikka mut pettäisit_   
>  _Et unohda_   
>  _Oopperan kummitus_   
>  _On mielessäs_

Anthony vilkuili nopeasti ympärilleen, kunnes he jatkoivat matkaa holvissa. He saapuivat suuren joen luo ja Anthony ojensi kätensä Stevelle, auttaen hänet veneeseen joessa. Steve katsoi edelleen, pikkuisen epäillen Anthonya, mutta istuutui veneeseen. Anthony kävi seisomaan veneeseen ja otti airon, jolla hän souti eteenpäin syvemmälle holveihin. Sumu kävi Steven silmiin, mutta lopulta hän näki valoa edessäpäin. Hän näki kynttilänjalkoja, jotka valaisivat holvin käytäviä. He olivat todella syvällä holveissa. Lopulta he saapuivat isoon aukioon, jossa oli urut, sekä paljon vanhoja kirjoja, nuotteja ja kynttilänjalkoja. Anthony ojensi kätensä Stevelle ja auttoi hänet pois sieltä. Steve oli ennenkin ollut tässä samaisessa huoneessa, mutta se onnistui lumoamaan hänet joka kerta.

  
”Musiikin enkelini, laula minulle”, Anthony vaati ja kosketti Steven poskea. Steve avasi suunsa ja lauloi, kovempaa kuin koskaan ennen. Hänen äänensä kaikui koko holvissa ja Anthony vain katsoi lumoutuneena, kuin huumautuneena Steveä.

  
”Laula!” Anthony huusi ja Steve jatkoi. Anthony riisui hattunsa ja viittansa ja heitti ne eräälle tuolille. Hän hiukan siisti hiuksiaan ja käveli takaisin Steven luokse, silittäen hänen leukaansa ja poskeaan.

  
”Laula!” Anthony huudahti uudestaan ja Steve lauloi edelleen. Anthony käveli urkujensa luokse ja huusi vielä kerran:

  
”Laula minulle!” Steve lauloi niin korkealta, hän tunsi, kuinka hänen kurkkunsa ja äänihuulensa värisivät, kuin viimeistä päivää. Hän oli varma, että ne repeäisivät kohta tai räjähtäisivät pirstaleiksi. Lopulta hän hiljeni ja piteli kurkkuaan. Sattui, todella paljon… Hän veti henkeä ja vilkaisi Anthonya urkujen luona.

  
”Tämä on paikka, jossa jokaisen on kunnioitettava musiikkia”, Anthony vaati, katsellen tiukasti Steveä. Mutta Stevehän kunnioitti. Musiikki oli hänelle kaikki kaikessa, ”mutta tiedän sinun kunnioittavan musiikkia, Steven. Heti ensi kerran, kun kuulin sinun laulavan, olen tarvinnut sinua palvelemaan minua. Sinä olet tullut tänne laulamaan musiikilleni” Steve katsoi hiljaa vain Anthonya ja käveli hiukan lähemmäs urkuja.

  
”Mutta… miksi olemme täällä?”  Steve kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen.

  
”Yö vahvistaa kaikkia aistejasi, Steve. Mikään ei enää pitele sinua paikoillasi”, Anthony sanoi ja nousi seisomaan urkujensa äärestä. Hän lauloi, kuin nauttien ja rakastaen ääntänsä ja musiikkia, joka täytti hänen sielunsa polttavalla lämmöllään:

 

> _Hiljaa avaa_   
>  _Yö kirkkaan loisteen_   
>  _Tunne salaa_   
>  _Mielessäs' värisee_
> 
> _Käännä kasvosi_   
>  _Päivänvalon säteestä_   
>  _Käännä ajatukset pois_   
>  _mielestä_
> 
> _Ja kuule musiikki tän synkän yön  
>  _

Anthony kosketti Steven leukaa ja silitti sitä hellästi, siirtäen kätensä tämän rinnalle. Hän kuitenkin veti kätensä nopeasti pois, jättäen Steven haluamaan lisää. Anthony vain käveli pois hänestä, jatkaen laulamista:

 

> _Sulje silmät_   
>  _Vaivu syvään uneen_   
>  _Tähtisilmät_   
>  _Synkkään taivaaseen_

Steve sulki hiljaa silmänsä ja tunsi, kuinka Anthony käveli koko ajan lähemmäs, koskettaen aina välillä hellästi Steven olkapäätä ja laulaen, melkein kuiskaten:

 

> _Sulje silmät_   
>  _Anna henkesi nousta_   
>  _Ja elät kuin_   
>  _Uusi ihminen_

Tony vetäisi Steven hellästi otteeseensa ja antoi tämän painaa päänsä olkapäälleen. Ja taas hän kuiskasi, lauloi ja kuiskasi hiljaa:

 

> _Matkaa paikkaan, jota et vois' unohtaa_   
>  _Vain silloin_   
>  _Voit kuulua_   
>  _Minulle_

Steve sulki silmänsä. Hänestä tuntui, kuin hän olisi voinut vain nukahtaa Anthonyn syliin. Ja Anthony jatkoi taas, laulaen hellästi hänen korvaansa:

 

> _Leijuen, kaivaten_   
>  _Ihana on huuma_   
>  _Koskettaen, luottaen_   
>  _Nauti joka tunteesta_
> 
> _Anna unen alkaa_   
>  _Anna pimeälle voimaa_   
>  _Voimalle musiikin_   
>  _Jota sävelsin_

Steve tuijotti vain hiljaa Anthonya, kunnes hän tunsi tajuntansa katoavan. Hän pyörtyi, mutta Anthony nappasi hänen syliinsä. Pieni hymy kohosi hänen huulilleen ja hän laski Steven vanhalle sängylle nukkumaan, peitellen hänet kaavullaan. Anthony suukotti hänen otsaansa ja silitti hänen poskeaan.

 

> _Ansiostasi sydämein_   
>  _taas lyö_   
>  _Laula kanssain musiikki tän synkän_   
>  _yön_


	5. I remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember there was mist...  
> Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake  
> There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat  
> And in the boat there was a man

Anthony soitti aggressiivisesti urkujaan, mutta se ei tuntunut herättävän Steveä. Hän purki kaikki tunteensa, ajatuksensa ja lausahduksensa noihin urkujen sointuihin. Lopulta hän kuitenkin irrotti kätensä urkujen koskettimilta. Holviin ei kuitenkaan tullut hiljaista. Vanha posetiivarin apinaa muistuttava soittorasia alkoi soittaa jotain kaunista laulua. Ja siihen Steve heräsi. Hän oli jo pitkään luullut näkevänsä unta, mutta sitten kun hän siirsi katseensa Anthonyyn, joka istui urkujensa luona kirjoittamassa jotain, hän tajusi, että uni jatkui. Ja se saattoi olla totta.

Steve muisti usvan, joka oli kieppunut veden yllä heidän soutaessaan holveissa. Joka puolella oli ollut kynttilöitä vanhoissa tummissa kynttilänjaloissa. Hän muisti veneen, jossa hän istui ja kuinka hän kosketti vettä. Se oli lämmintä, holvissa oli ollut lämmin, mutta silti niin kylmä. Steve muisti miehen. Ja sen miehen olemus oli kylmä, se toi hänelle kylmyyden tunteen.

Hän nousi varovasti sängystä. Anthony ei näemmä ollut nähnyt, että Steve oli hereillä. Steve käveli hiukan lähemmäs ja pohti kuiskaten ääneen:

  
”Kuka hän on…?” Kuka oli tuon maskin takana? Steve käveli varovasti Anthonyn taakse ja kurotti kätensä kohti maskia. Mutta Anthony aina käänsi päänsä pois, kun Steve oli riisumassa maskia. Lopulta hän nappasi maskin käteensä.

  
”EI!” Anthony huusi ja peitti puolet kasvoistaan kädellään. Steve juoksi äkkiä pois urkujen luota, ”senkin kirottu lapsi!” Steve yritti juosta karkuun, mutta Anthony nappasi hänen käsivarrestaan ja repäisi hänet takaisin. Steve kauhistui. Anthonyn kasvot olivat kauheat. Hänen vasen puolensa kasvoista oli täynnä arpia ja verisiä repeytymiä.

  
”Tämänkö sinä halusit nähdä?!” Anthony kysyi vihaisena. Steve juoksi veneen luokse, mutta kompastui kiveen ja kaatui maahan. Hän pelästyi kamalasti ja piilotti kasvonsa kiviseen lattiaan.

  
”Sinä kirottu…” Anthony kirosi ja painautui polvilleen lattialle. Hän käänsi katseensa Steveen, pitäen edelleen kättään vasemmalla puolella kasvojaan, ”olen oudompi, kuin mitä uneksit, eikö totta Steven? Kehtaatko edes katsoa?” Steve nosti varovasti kasvonsa Anthonyyn, ”uskallatko edes ajatella minua? Tämä inhottava irvikuva saa palaa helvetin tulessa. Mutta Steven, kaikki pelko voi muuttua lopulta rakkaudeksi. Ja opit näkemään miehen hirviön takana” Anthony ryömi lähemmäs ja Steve meni kauemmas, kunnes hän oli aivan joen reunalla. Steve puristi valkoista maskia kädessään.

  
”Et tiedäkään, kuinka kauan olen unelmoinut kauneudesta…” Anthony kuiskasi. Steve kääntyi katsomaan ihan kunnolla Anthonya. Hän värähti nähdessään nuo rujot kasvot. Suru täytti Anthonyn silmät ja hän kuiskasi:

  
”Voi Steven…” hän käänsi surullisena katseensa pois ja yritti pidätellä kyyneliä, ”ei…” Steve tunsi empatian koskettavan hänen sydäntään ja hän vilkaisi maskia kädessään. Lopulta hän tarjosi varovaisesti maskia Anthonylle, joka otti sen tärisevillä käsillä vastaan. Pian hänen edessään seisoi se sama mies, joka piilotti osan sielustaan maskilla. Steve nousi varovasti ylös. Anthony nappasi taas hänen ranteestaan ja sanoi:

  
”Tule, meidän pitää palata. Ne kaksi hölmöä teatterini johtajaa varmaan kaipaavat jo sinua”

* * *

 

Tanssijat harjoittelivat illan esitystä varten. Onneksi Natasha ei ollut paikalla, sillä hän ei olisi ikinä antanut tanssijoiden nauraa ja tanssia samalla. Heillä oli tapana kertoa vitsejä samalla, kun he tanssivat, joten siksi nauru kaikui teatterissa. Yhtäkkiä kaiken ilon keskeytti karmiva huuto ylärakenteista. Tanssijat kiljahtivat, mutta tajusivat, että ylhäällä olikin vain ylärakenteiden päällikkö Scott Lang, joka piteli narua kädessään. Se oli tosin solmittu hirttosilmukaksi. Scott vain nauroi ja sanoi:

  
”Tiedättekös… hänen ihonsa on, kuin valkoista pergamenttia. Hänen nenänsä paikalla on vain musta suuri reikä. Olkaahan varovaisia, tanssijat. Tai muuten hän saa teidät kiinni taikalassollaan” Scott vain nauroi, kun tanssijat katsoivat häntä peloissaan.

  
”Sinunlaisesi idiootit, jotka puhuvat tietonsa, tajuavat liian myöhään, että vaikeneminen olisi ollut viisasta”, kuului ääni Scottin vierestä. Hän hätkähti ja näki Natashan hänen vieressään, ”joten Scott Lang, pidä kielesi kurissa. Hän saattaa polttaa sinut silmiensä tulella” Scott vain nauroi ja lähti jatkamaan askareitaan.


	6. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd never get away  
> with all this in a play,  
> but if it's loudly sung  
> and in a foreign tongue,  
> it's just the sort of story  
> audiences adore, in fact a perfect  
> opera!

Pietro meinasi nauraa itsensä puhki lukiessaan arvosteluja ja lehtijuttuja pöydällään toimistossaan. _Mysteeri gaalaillan jälkeen_ , luki otsikoissa. Mystinen tenorin katoaminen oli häkellyttänyt koko Pariisia. Kaikki olivat hyvin hämmästyneitä ja jotkut epäilivät kyseessä olevan rikos. Mutta Pietro vain nauraa hekotti.

  
”Noo saattaahan tämä olla huonoa mainetta tenoreille. Ensin Thor ja nyt Steven. Mutta ainakin paikat näyttävät täyttyvän hyvin”, Pietro sanoi itsekseen ja kulki ympäri huonettaan, ”juorut todella muuttuvat kullaksi. Väki vain katoaa, mutta yleisö silti hurraa”

  
”Kirottua! Aikovatko he kaikki karata?” Clint huudahti tullessaan huoneeseen.

  
“Barton, älä huuda. Se on julkisuutta ja vielä ilmaista sellaista”, Pietro sanoi rauhoitellen.

  
”Muttei meillä ole esiintyjiä!”

  
”Mutta Barton, etkö näe jonoa lippuluukulla?” Pietro kysyi ja selasi hiukan postiaan. Hän nosti sieltä kirjeen ja sanoi: “ja sinulle on muuten kirje” hän ojensi sen Clintille ja Clint alkoi lukea ääneen:

_Rakas Barton_   
_Olipa hurmaava gaala, Steven nautti suuresta suosiosta._   
_Meitä tuskin haittasi Thorin katoaminen. Kuoro oli muuten kiehtova._   
_Mutta tanssi oli surkeaa sotkua._

Pietro oli avannut taasen oman kirjeensä ja luki sen ääneen:

_Rakas Maximoff_   
_Haluaisin pikaisesti muistuttaa, että palkkani on maksamatta_   
_Lähetä se aaveelle palautuspostina_   
_PS. Kukaan ei pidä velallisista, joten olisi paras totella_

Clint tuhahti vihaisena ja kysyi:

  
”Kenellä on otsaa lähettää nämä?”

  
”Joku lapsellinen höppänä”, Pietro sanoi ja tutki kirjettä tarkemmin, ”tämän on allekirjoittanut O.H”

  
”Kukas hitto hän on?” Clint kysyi, tutkien myös kirjettään.

  
”Oopperan haamu”, Pietro mutisi, ”tässä ei ole mitään hauskaa. Me emme ole solvauksen kohteita! Lisäksi hän haluaa vielä rahaa”

  
”Varsin kummallinen haamu…”

  
”Missä hän on?!” kuului yhtäkkiä vihainen huuto ovelta. Bucky käveli sisälle toimistoon.

  
“Kuka?” Pietro ja Clint kysyivät yhtä aikaa.

  
“Steven! Missä hän on?” Bucky toisti kysymyksensä.

  
“Mistä me muka tiedämme. Hän on ollut kateissa koko aamun”, Clint tuhahti ja nojasi toimistopöytään.

  
”Lähetin hänelle viestin”, Bucky sanoi ja piteli kirjettä kädessään, jonka Pietro lopulta nappasi.

  
”Emme me tätä kirjoittaneet”, Pietro sanoi.

  
”No ette tietenkään”, Bucky väitti kiukkuisena.

  
”Mutta joku muu on kirjoittanut”, Clint huomautti.

”Mitä?”

  
”Kirjeitä!”

  
”Ai tuonko?”

  
”Ei kun nuo valituskirjeet!” Clint ja Pietro kiistelivät.

  
“Minä kirjoitin herra Rogersille kirjeen, mutta löysin myös tällaisen kirjeen hänen peilipöydältään hänen pukuhuoneestaan”, Bucky sanoi ja ojensi kirjeen johtajille. Clint alkoi lukea sitä ääneen:

_Älkää pelätkö herra Rogersin puolesta_   
_Musiikin enkeli otti hänet suojiinsa_   
_Älkää yrittäkö enää tavata häntä_

”Jos te ette kirjoittaneet sitä, niin kuka?” Bucky kysyi. Clint ja Pietro katselivat kaikkia neljää kirjettä ihmeissään käsissään.

  
”Missä hän on?!” kuului uusi vihainen huuto ovelta. Thor oli rynnännyt sisään toimistoon.

  
”Tervetuloa takaisin!” Clint sanoi iloisena Thorille, heittäen kirjeet toimistopöydälleen.

  
”Sain kirjeenne. Se oli varsin paheksuttava, suorastaan hirveä!” Thor sanoi vihaisena.

  
“Lähetittekö te sen, Barnes?”

  
“En tietenkään!”

  
“Lähetitkö sinä, Barton?”

  
“En tietenkään!”

  
“Kehtaattekin sanoa, ettette kirjoittaneet tätä kirjettä!” Thor sanoi ja puristi kirjettä käsissään, katsoen Buckya vihaisena.

  
”Ja mitähän olen mahtanut lähettää teille, _monsieur_?” Bucky kysyi ivallisesti. Hän nappasi kirjeen ja luki ääneen:

_Päivänne Opera Populairessa ovat luetut_   
_Steven Rogers laulaa puolestanne tänä iltana_   
_Voitte odottaa suurta epäonnea,_   
_jos yritätte ottaa hänen paikkansa_

Clint nappasi varovasti kirjeen hämmentyneen Buckyn kädestä. Hän ja Pietro katselivat kirjeitä ihmeissään ja sanoivat:

  
”Liikaa kirjeitä minun makuuni. Ja liian suuri osa koskee Steveä. Kaikki vain toistelevat Rogersin nimeä!” Yhtäkkiä Natasha ja Sam saapuivat toimistoon ja Natasha sanoi:

  
”Herra Rogers on palannut”

  
”Siinä tapauksessa kokouksemme on ohi nyt”, Pietro ilmoitti, laskien kirjeet pöydälle, ”missä hän tarkalleen on?”

  
”Lähetin hänet kotiin”, Natasha vastasi.

  
”Hän tarvitsee lepoa”, Sam sanoi.

  
”Saanko tavata hänet?” Bucky kysyi ja käveli Natashan luokse. Natasha kuitenkin pudisti päätään, nostaen kätensä ja sanoi:

  
”Ette, _monsieur_ , hän ei tapaa ketään”

  
”AIKOOKO HÄN LAULAA?!” huusivat kaikki yhtä aikaa. Natasha otti pienen kirjekuoren taskustaan ja sanoi:

  
”Tässä on viesti” kaikki huokaisivat turhautuneina, mutta Pietro nappasi viestin ja alkoi lukea:

_Hyvät herrat_

_Olen lähettänyt teille useita ystävällisiä viestejä siitä,_   
_miten teatteriani pitää johtaa_   
_Ette ole noudattaneet ohjeitani_   
_Annan teille viimeisen mahdollisuuden_

_Steven Rogers on palannut luoksenne_   
_ja haluan hänen uransa etenevän_   
_Esitätte Il Muton uuden tuotannon teatterissanne_   
_Annatte Thorille hovitytön roolin_   
_Ja laitatte herra Rogersin kreivin rooliin_   
_Herra Rogersin rooli vaatii charmia ja vetovoimaa_   
_Hovityttö on vain hiljaa, joka tekee roolituksestani ideaalin_

_Katson esitystä normaalipaikaltani aitio viidestä_   
_joka pidetään tyhjänä minulle_   
_Jos käskyjä ei noudateta,_   
_käsityskykyänne suurempi katastrofi tapahtuu_

_Uskollinen palvelijanne O.H._

He kaikki olivat hetken hiljaa, kunnes Thor huusi vihaisena:

  
”STEVEN!”

  
”Mitähän seuraavaksi?!” Clint kysyi vihaisena ja repäisi kirjeen pois Pietron kädestä, repien sen.

  
”Te varmasti lähetitte tuon!” Thor sanoi ja osoitti Buckya, ”olette liian kiintynyt häneen!”

  
”En ymmärrä mistä puhutte. Kuinka julkeatte laukoa tuollaisia syytöksiä?” Bucky kysyi loukkaantuneena, ”vaikka olemmekin läheisiä ystäviä, se ei tarkoita-”

  
”Thor on tähtemme! Emme me voi laittaa Steveniä kreivin rooliin, vaikka kuinka haluaisimme”, Clint sanoi, ”Thor myy teatterimme täyteen. Steven hädin tuskin puolet siitä…”

  
”Joten herra Rogers saa esittää hovityttöä”, Pietro päätti, ”eli sitä _äänetöntä roolia_!”

  
”Thor siis esittää pääosaamme, hienoa!” Clint taputti käsiään. Thor katsoi heitä kuitenkin vihaisena ja halveksuen.

  
“Turha yrittää lepyttää minua”, hän sanoi ja käänsi katseensa pois, ”kehutte minua vain, jotta saisitte minut surkean oopperanne päärooliin. Se saattaisi edes hetkellisesti pelastaa tämän teatteritalon täydeltä tuholta!”

  
”Teinä olisin varovainen. Enkeli kuulee joka sanan”, Natasha yritti, mutta Clint ja Pietro vain ohittivat hänen sanansa.

  
”Me rukoilemme teitä, _herr_. Tulkaa takaisin oopperaamme”, Pietro yritti, ”yleisö tarvitsee teitä ja… me tarvitsemme teitä” Thor huokaisi lopulta ja siisti hiukan pukuaan, sanoen:

  
”Noh… jos te raukat kerran niin kovasti tarvitsette minua…”

  
”Te olette näyttämön ensimmäinen mies, se täydellinen ja oikea!” Clint sanoi, ”ihailijanne rukoilevat polvillaan”

  
”No hyvä on!” Thor sanoi lopulta ja riisui frakkinsa, ”lauluni saakoon taas elää. Ja se Steven saa painua sinne, missä pippuri kasvaa. En halua nähdä häntä enää ikinä pääroolissa”

  
”Siitä voitte olla varmoja, ettei hän tule enää koskaan samaan yhtään pääroolia”, Pietro vakuutti.

  
”Hän kiroaa tämän oopperan”, Natasha tiuskaisi.

  
”Teistä tulee loistava tähti, _herr_ ”, Clint sanoi ja hän, Pietro ja Thor alkoivat heti suunnitella tulevaa oopperaa ja sen puvustusta, lavasteita ja Thorin upeaa roolia. Silloin koko teatterissa kaikui karmiva, synkkä ääni, joka säikähdytti heidät kaikki:

  
”Välillämme on siis sota! Jos näitä vaatimuksia ei täytetä, käsityskykyänne suurempi katastrofi tapahtuu!” Thor vilkaisi Pietroa ja Clintiä, mutta hän ei näyttänyt olevan ollenkaan peloissaan. Hän vain hymähti heille virnuillen ja sanoi:

  
”Muuttiko tämä mystinen ääni jollain tapaa mielipidettänne?” Pietro vilkaisi Clintiä ja he molemmat sanoivat:

  
”Ei tietenkään, _herr_. Te olette oopperamme tähti!”


	7. Poor fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor fool, she makes me laugh! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Sinä iltana oopperatalo oli täynnä, kuten aina. Thor oli pukeutunut upeaksi kreiviksi ja Steve taas kreivin salarakastajattareksi. Hän ei kokenut oloaan normaaliksi mekossa, mutta ei antanut sen häiritä. Steve tekisi parhaansa, niin hän oli itselleen luvannut. Thor tosin katsoi häntä aina hyvin ylimielisesti. Vaikka Steve ei edes tuntenut Thoria kunnolla, Thor jostain syystä vihasi häntä. Johtuiko se kenties siitä, että hän oli esittänyt Hannibalin roolin silloin joskus? Sitä ei voinut tietää. Pietro ja Clint olivat kutsuneet useita kunniavieraita ja he kävelivät juuri paikoilleen.

  
”Tulkaa vain perässäni, hyvät herrat. Meille on varattu paikka aitio viidestä”, Pietro sanoi ja he menivät istumaan tälle paljon puhutulle paikalle.

  
”Onko tämä varmasti viisasta?” Clint kysyi vielä kuiskaten Pietrolta.

  
”On, on, lopeta se huolehtiminen. Koko talo on täynnä”, Pietro vastasi tiuskaisten, ”sitä paitsi ei ole muita paikkoja vapaana, kuin aitio viisi” ja niin ooppera alkoi. Bucky katseli pitkään Steveä. Kieltämättä Steve oli hyvin kaunis mekossa, mutta olihan se vähän noloa. Steve ei saanut sanoa sanaakaan tai edes laulaa. Steve oli pohtinut kotona, että se teki ihan hyvää hänen äänihuulilleen pitää pientä taukoa, mutta Anthony piti huolen, että hän sai laulaa myös öisin.

Ooppera oli hyvin komediallinen ja se sai yleisön nauramaan. Bucky vain hymyili ja katseli lumoutuneena Steveä. Ja Pietro ja Clint taasen katselivat lumoutuneina Thoria ja kaikkia niitä ihmisiä, jotka tulisivat maksamaan niin paljon lipuista nähdäkseen tämän oopperan.

  
”Kaikki paikkamme on muuten myyty”, Pietro sanoi hymyillen.

  
”Eli ei mikään käsityskykyä suurempi katastrofi”, Clint vitsaili ja he naurahtivat. Ooppera jatkui normaalisti ja yleisö näytti olevan haltioissaan. Clint katsoi ylpeänä puvustusta, joka oli hänen mielestään teatterin komeimpia. Barokki tosiaan mahdollisti upeiden pukujen käytön ja mahtipontiset lavasteet. _Thor plus tämä on takuulla oikea riemuvoitto_. Silloin valot alkoivat välkkyä ja koko teatterissa kaikui vihainen huuto:

  
”Enkö minä käskenyt pitää aitio viiden tyhjänä minulle?!”

  
”Hän on täällä! Oopperan kummitus!” Sam sanoi peloissaan verhoista ja katsoi Natashaa, joka oli myös kangistunut kalvakaksi, kuin haamu. Steve käveli lavan reunalle ja sanoi:

  
”Se on hän. Tiedän sen. Se on hän!” Thor käveli vihaisena hänen luokseen ja läpsäisi häntä poskelle, tiuskaisten:

  
”Osasi on äänetön, pikku rupikonna”

  
”Rupikonnako, _monsieur_?” kuului huuto taas, ”ehkä te olette se rupikonna” Thor yritti olla välittämättä, vaan vilkaisi orkesteria ja sanoi:

  
” _Maestro,_ soittakaa _de capo_ ” ja hän jatkoi taas laulamista, hiukan hermostuneena:

> _Rakkaani, nyt riittää teeskentely  
>  Suutele minua kuin QUAK!_

Thorin viimeinen korkea nuotti muuttui rupikonnan kurnutukseksi. Yleisö naurahti pikkuisen, mutta kovin nauru kaikui ympäri teatteria. Haamun nauru… Thor yritti jatkaa laulamista, mutta hänen äänensä muistutti edelleen rupikonnan kurnutusta. Ja taas haamu nauroi. Thor yritti jatkaa ja lauloi ja lauloi kovempaa, mutta se sai vain koko salin tärisemään.

  
”Katsokaa! Hänen laulunsa tiputtaa kattokruunun!” haamu huusi ja he kaikki siirsivät katseensa kattokruunuun, joka alkoi tosiaan hiukan heilua. Kattokruunun kristalleja tipahteli katsojien niskaan.

  
”Hyvät naiset ja herrat, pyydämme anteeksi!” Pietro huusi aitiosta, ”esitys jatkuu 10 minuutin päästä, kun kreivin roolin laulaa herra Steven Rogers!” Pietro äänessä oli pieni viha ja ärtyneisyys. Mutta pakkohan se oli näin tehdä. Clint juoksi alas näyttämölle ja huusi:

  
”Naiset ja herrat! Sillä välin, kun vaihdamme hiukan roolitusta, esitämme balettia näytöksestä kolme!” Clint sanoi ja vilkaisi Natashaa, juosten sitten pois lavalta, antaen tanssijoille tilaa. Sam vilkaisi huolissaan Steveä, mutta käveli silti lavalle ja alkoi tanssia muiden kanssa.

Scott hääri lavan ylärakenteissa ja valmistautui siirtämään lavasteet ja valot takaisin kreivin kohtausta varten. Hän kosketti eri naruja ja varmisti niiden kestävyyden. Scott oli pukeutunut mustaan, joten hän hädin tuskin näkyi yleisöön. Mutta Scottin luona näkyi muutakin liikettä. Toinen mustiin pukeutunut hahmo ryntäsi kohti Scottia ylärakenteiden läpi.

Sam vilkaisi ylös ylärakenteiseen erään hypyn aikana ja hätkähti. Hän näki kaksi mustiin pukeutunutta hahmoa, mutta toisella hahmolla oli naru kaulansa ympärillä. Yhtäkkiä lavan yläpuolella roikkui hirtetty ylärakenteiden päällikkö Scott Lang. Valot välkkyivät ja tanssijat ja katsojat juoksivat järkyttyneinä karkuun. Haamun nauru vain kaikui teatterissa.

  
”Hyvät naiset ja herrat, pyydän! Pysykää paikoillanne!” Clint huusi lavalta, mutta se oli liian myöhäistä. Ihmiset juoksivat kauhuissaan ulos, “ei mitään paniikkia! Tuo oli silkka vahinko! Ketään ei murhattu!”


	8. All I ask of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
> Let me lead you from your solitude  
> Say you need me with you here, beside you  
> Anywhere you go, let me go too  
> Steve, that's all I ask of you

Steve oli vaihtanut päälleen normaalit vaatteensa, sillä hän ei aikonut palata lavalle. Hän oli juossut ulos koko teatteritalosta, pyörien sen pihalla järkyttyneenä. Silloin hän näki Buckyn juoksevan paikalle.

  
”Mitä me täällä?” Bucky kysyi. Voi miksi hänen piti aina seurata?

  
“Älä vie minua takaisin sinne”, Steve pyysi.

  
“Meidän on palattava”

  
”Hän tappaa minut”, Steve sanoi ja katseli tähtitaivasta,” hänen silmänsä löytävät minut sieltä, kaikkien joukosta”

  
”Älä sano noin”, Bucky sanoi ja käveli Steven vierelle,” älä ajattele sitä. Sinun täytyy vain unohtaa tämä painajainen”

  
”Oopperan kummitus tappaa meidät kaikki!”

  
”Se kummitus on vain tarua, Steven!” Bucky yritti, ”usko minua, ei ole olemassa oopperan kummitusta. Hän on koko ajan ollut vain päässäsi!” hän nappasi tiukasti Stevestä kiinni.

  
”Minä olen ollut siellä, Bucky! Holveissa, synkeissä holveissa. Hänen kanssaan!” Steve sanoi, “olen nähnyt hänet, kaiken hänestä. Olen nähnyt hänen yönsä ja hänen painajaisensa” hän halasi äkkiä Buckya. Bucky vain silitti Steven päätä ja katsoi tätä silmiin. Steve nosti katseensa Buckyn silmiin ja sanoin:  
”Mutta hänen äänensä täytti mieleni jollain oudolla ja samalla ihanalla soinnulla. Se oli ihanaa, synkän yön musiikkia”

  
”Sinä näit unta, Steve. Kuulit vain unta”, Bucky kuiskasi. Steve siirsi katseensa maahan ja hellitti hiukan otettaan Buckysta. Hän kuiskasi:

  
”Hänen silmissään… näin koko maailman surut…” silloin jostain kuului pientä, heleää ääntä, se oli kuin laulamista, mutta todella, todella hiljaista. Steve säikähti sitä kysyen: ”mitä tuo oli?” Steve oli peloissaan, suorastaan kauhuissaan. Lopulta hän vain purskahti itkuun ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Bucky huokaisi ja meni halaamaan häntä. Steve nosti katseensa uudestaan Buckyn silmiin ja hätkähti. Hän näki jotain… uutta. Hän näki jotain ihanaa, jotain, jota voisi kutsua… rakkaudeksi. Bucky riisui hellästi hupun Steven pään päältä.

  
”Nyt ei enää puhuta pimeydestä, Steve. Unohda kaikki pelkosi. Minä olen tässä, eikä mikään voi satuttaa sinua enää”, Bucky kuiskasi, ”päivänvalo kuivaa kyyneleesi, Stevie”

  
”Mutta enkeli sanoi-”

  
”Hän valehteli. Minä olen nyt kanssasi ja minä tiedän parhaiten. Sinä olet auringon lapsi”, Bucky vakuutti ja kietoi kätensä tiukemmin Steven ympärille. Steve katsoi ihan hiljaa Buckya silmiin, kunnes alkoi laulaa:

 

> _Sano rakastavasi joka hetki minua_   
>  _Kesä mieleeni tuo ja valon nään_   
>  _Sano tarvitsevasi minua aina_   
>  _Lupaa, että on sanas´totta nää_   
>  _Enempää mä pyydän en_

Bucky hymyili pikkuisen ja alkoi myös laulaa:

 

> _Anna minun olla suoja_   
>  _Olla valo loputon_   
>  _Ei kukaan sinua löydä, olet luonain turvassa_   
>  _Pelkosi nyt ohi on_

Steve ja Bucky painoivat otsansa kiinni toisiaan vasten ja sulkivat silmänsä. Bucky silitti Steven poskea ja selkää, vetäen hänet lähemmäs ja laulaen:

 

> _Sano että rakkauteis’ voit jakaa kanssani_   
>  _Anna minun pitää sinut aina luonani_   
>  _Sano että tiemme on aina ikuinen_   
>  _Sano, että olet kanssain aina rakastaen_   
>  _Steve, enempää mä pyydä en_

Lopulta Bucky veti Steven hellään suudelmaan. Kaikki jännitys oli ohi. Nyt he kaksi olivat siinä ja rakastivat toisiaan syvästi. Steve ei pelännyt enää mitään ja ensimmäistä kertaa moneen viikkoihin ja kuukausiin hän tunsi taas päivänvalon poskillaan, vaikka olikin ilta. Bucky toi valon takaisin hänen sydämeensä. Suudelmien jälkeen he suutelivat vain lisää, kunnes Steve hellästi irrotti huulensa ja nautti vain Buckyn lämmöstä. He naurahtivat hiljaisesti ja suukottivat vielä pari kertaa toisiaan, ennen kuin Steve sanoi innostuneena:

  
”Minun pitää nyt mennä. He varmaan miettivät, missä ihmeessä oikein olen!”

  
”Rakastan sinua, Steve” Bucky sanoi yhtäkkiä. Steve hymyili entistä enemmän ja rutisti hänen käsiään sanoen:

  
”Tilaa hienot hevosesi. Odota niiden kanssa ovella. Nähdään heti esityksen päätyttyä”

  
”Pian olemme taas yhdessä”, Bucky sanoi ja he lähtivät takaisin sisälle oopperataloon.

Mutta he eivät tienneet, että oopperatalon katolla oli eräs, joka kuuli aivan kaiken. Anthony nousi hiljaa ylös kaiteen alta, piilostaan ja katseli alas oopperatalon pihalle, joka oli tyhjä ihmisistä.

  
”Annoin sinulle musiikkini…” hän kuiskasi järkyttyneenä ja samalla surullisena, ”sain laulusi lentämään. Ja nyt… kuinka maksoitkaan minulle takaisin!” Anthony nieleskeli kyyneliä ja kuiskasi: ”sinut oli tarkoitettu _ja velvoitettu_ rakastamaan sitä tyhmää poikaa. Joka on kauniimpi ja täydellisempi, kuin minä!” Anthony katsoi vain tähtitaivasta ja antoi kyyneliä nousta silmiin. Ne valuivat hiljaa hänen poskilleen.

  
”Steve…” hän kuiskasi. Silloin hän kuuli alhaalta laulua, Steven ja Buckyn laulua:

 

> _Sano että rakkauteis’ voit jakaa kanssani  
>  Anna minun pitää sinut aina luonani_

Anthony peitti korvansa ja sulki silmänsä. Miksi häntä kidutettiin näin?

 

> _Sano että tiemme on aina ikuinen  
>  Sano, että olet aina kanssain rakastaen_

Viha täytti Anthonyn kokonaan ja hän puristi kaidetta käsissään.

  
”Kiroat vielä ne päivät, jolloin et tehnyt sitä, mitä kummitus käski!” hän huusi vihaisena. Ihan kuin koko Pariisi olisi kaikunut tästä rakkauden ja vihan täyttämästä huudosta.

* * *

 

Ooppera oli päättymäisillään ja Steve esitti pääroolia innoissaan. Hän tiesi, että Bucky odotti häntä katsomossa, joten se antoi hänelle paljon voimaa. Lopulta Steve taputettiin lavalle ja hän kumarsi helpottuneena. Ooppera oli mennyt hyvin. Ihmiset selkeästi rakastivat häntä paljon enemmän, kuin Thoria. Steve hymyili pikkuisen Buckylle, joka istui katsomossa. Yhtäkkiä kuitenkin katsomon yläpuolella oleva kattokruunu alkoi välkkyä ja heilua. Kristallit tipahtelivat katsojien päälle. Ja lopulta kattokruunu irtosi ja tippui alas katsomoon, tuoden täydellisen pimeyden koko Opera Populairen näyttämölle.


	9. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masquerade!  
> Paper faces on parade  
> Masquerade!  
> Hide your face,  
> so the world will  
> never find you

_6 kuukautta myöhemmin_

Naamioon pukeutunut mies käveli varovasti tanssisalin rappuset alas. Hän peitti hiukan itseään viitallaan ja kurkisti hattunsa alta, oliko salissa ketään. Heti, kun naamiomies pääsi saliin, häntä vastaan tuli toinen, hyvin samanlaiseen asuun pukeutunut naamiomies. He katsoivat hetken toisiaan, kunnes toinen kysyi:

  
” _Monsieur_ Maximoff?”

  
” _Monsieur_ Barton?” kysyi toinen. He riisuivat naamionsa ja katsoivat vielä hetken toisiaan, kunnes repesivät nauramaan. Saliin alkoi kertyä väkeä ja valot syttyivät muuten niin pimeään saliin.

  
”Parahin Barton, nämä ovat kerrassaan upeat juhlat!” Pietro riemuitsi.

  
”Suoranainen prologi loistavalle vuodelle”, Clint lisäsi, ”miten olisi malja meille?”

  
”Todellakin!” he kohottivat lasinsa, ”harmi, ettei kummitus voi olla täällä” he molemmat repesivät huutonauruun. Kaikki vieraat olivat pukeutuneet naamiaisasuihin. Kirkkaita värejä oli kaikkialla, eikä kukaan tunnistanut ketään. Mutta upeaa siellä oli. Se oli teatteriväen oma naamiaisjuhla, joten totta kai siellä tanssittiin ja samalla laulettiin:

 

> _Naamiaiset_   
>  _Paperikasvot paraatissa_   
>  _Naamiaiset_   
>  _Piilota kasvosi, jottei maailma löydä sinua_
> 
> _Naamiaiset_   
>  _Kaikki kasvot eri väriä_   
>  _Naamiaiset_   
>  _Katso ympärillesi, takanasi on toinen naamio_

Totta kai myös Thor, Steve ja Bucky olivat ottaneet osaa näihin upeisiin naamiaisiin. Thor oli pukeutunut mustaan paljettipukuun, jonka paljetit oli ommeltu hämähäkinseitin lailla. Bucky oli myös tyytynyt mustaan, mutta hänen puvussaan oli kiinni kultaisia hapsuja ja nappeja. Steve taas piti yllään sinistä frakkia ja sinistä maskia, joiden alta hän hymyili Buckylle. Hänen frakkinsa säteili hopeisia timantteja.

Steven ja Buckyn suhde oli kestänyt nyt kuusi kuukautta ja hyvin se oli pidetty salassa. Olihan homous kiellettyä, mutta kukaan ei silti epäillyt Buckya tai Steveä. Monet luulivat vieläkin heidän olevan vain hyviä ystäviä, jotka asuivat yhdessä. Koko teatteri oli myös saanut elää rauhassa viimeiset kuusi kuukautta. Ei tietoakaan haamusta. Ja kattokruunukin oli saatu korjattua uuteen uskoonsa.

Steve oli vetämässä Buckya ihan pieneen suudelmaan tanssin keskellä, mutta Steve kuiskasi:

  
”Ei täällä…”

  
”Ei kukaan näe. Olemme tehneet näin ennenkin juhlissa”, Bucky kuiskasi.

  
”Mutta emme juhlissa, jotka ovat täällä teatterilla”, Steve intti. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen. Bucky huokaisi ja suukotti hellästi Steven huulia, sanoen:

  
”Noin. Mitään kamalaa ei tapahtunut” silloin musiikki lakkasi ja tuli aivan hiljaista. Pietro katseli orkesteria, jonka kapellimestari oli kuin jähmettynyt kauhusta. Hän tuijotti vain orkesteria. Myös soittajat olivat jähmettyneet paikalleen. Kuului vain pieni korkojen kopina, kun joku käveli rappusia alas. Valot välkkyivät pikkuisen, mutta ne rauhoittuivat lopulta. Steve käänsi varovaisesti katseensa portaikkoon ja näki, kuinka punaiseen pukuun pukeutunut mies valkoisessa maskissa käveli rappuset alas. Hän näytti samalta, kuin kuka tahansa mies naamiaisista, mutta kaikki tiesivät kyllä, kuka hän oli. Hänellä oli käsissään punainen nahkakantinen kirja. Mies pysähtyi rappusten puolivälissä ja katseli juhlijoita.

  
”Miksi olette niin hiljaisia, hyvät herrat?” mies kysyi, ”luulitteko, että jätin teidät lopullisesti? Olette varmaankin kaivanneet minua. Sillä aikaa, kun olen ollut poissa, olen kirjoittanut teille oopperan” Anthony heitti nahkakantisen kirjan Pietrolle, joka nappasi sen täriseviin käsiinsä.

  
”Neuvon teitä noudattamaan ohjeitani. Ne ovat hyvin selkeät”, Anthony sanoi, ”ja muistakaa; pudonnut kattokruunu ei ole vielä mitään” sitten hän käänsi katseensa tiukasti Steveen ja sanoi: ”sinä laulat vielä minulle. Kahleesi ovat edelleen kiinni minussa” ja silloin hän katosi, tulenlieskojen saattelemana. Ihmiset juoksivat paniikissa ulos teatteritalosta.

  
” _Madame_ Romanoff!” Bucky huusi sekamelskan joukosta. Natasha katsoi häntä ja sanoi:

  
“ _Monsieur_ , älkää kysykö minulta. En tiedä enempää, kuin muutkaan”

  
”Se ei ole totta, te tiedätte jotain”, Bucky sanoi. Natasha vain katsoi häntä hiljaa ja lähti kapuamaan portaita ylös, ”meidän kaikkien tähden! Pyydän!” Natasha pysähtyi ja nielaisi. Hän kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan Buckya ja käveli takaisin tämän luokse.

  
”Se tapahtui vuosia sitten. Tässä kaupungissa oli kiertävät markkinat”, Natasha alkoi kertoa, ”akrobaatteja, taikureita, ihmiskummajaisia… ja siellä oli… en koskaan unohda häntä. Mies häkkiin lukittuna, ihminen. Hän oli oppinut ihminen. Arkkitehti, muusikko…”

  
“Ja säveltäjä!” Bucky sanoi.

  
“Sekä keksijä myös!” Natasha sanoi, “he kehuivat, että hän oli joskus rakentanut Persian saahille peilisokkelon”

  
”Kuka hän oli?”

  
”Luonnonoikku”, Natasha sanoi, ääni surkeana, ääni itkuisena, ”hän oli enemmän hirviö, kuin mies. Ilmeisesti syntymästään epämuodostunut”

  
”Voi luoja…”

  
”Sitten hän katosi”, Natasha sanoi, ”hän karkasi. Häntä ei enää löydetty. Hänen sanottiin kuolleen. Maailma taisi unohtaa hänet, mutta minä en ikinä voisi. En voisi ikinä unohtaa niitä kasvoja” hän oli hetken hiljaa, kunnes sanoi nopeasti: ”olen kertonut liikaa, _monsieur_!” hän lähti juoksemaan rappusia ylös.

  
” _Madame_ Romanoff!” Bucky yritti, mutta se oli liian myöhäistä, Natasha oli jo mennyt.


	10. More notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I once used to dream  
> I now dread  
> if he finds me, it won't  
> ever end  
> and he'll always be there,  
> singing songs in my head  
> he'll always be there,  
> singing songs in my head

”Naurettavaa!” Pietro puuskahti hänen ja Clintin saapuessaan toimistoon, ”oletko nähnyt partituurin?”

  
”Tämä on viimeinen pisara!” Clint uhkasi, ”muttemme voi kieltäytyä. Emme varmaan halua menettää taas kattokruunua” Pietro paiskasi partituurin pöydälle.

  
”Katsohan, mitä tässä on”, Clint sanoi ja otti kirjekuoren esille. Hän avasi sen ja alkoi lukea:

_Rakas Barton_

_Mitä tulee orkestrointiin, tarvitsemme toisen_   
_ensimmäisen fagotin._   
_Jokainen nuotti on liioiteltu_   
_ja kolmannen pasuunan on mentävä._   
_Mies ei voisi olla kuurompi._   
_Pyydän siis sellaista, joka pysyy vireessä!_

Pietro avasi oman kirjekuorensa ja alkoi myös lukea ääreen:

_Rakas Maximoff_

_Mitä tulee oopperaani_   
_osa kuorosta pitää erottaa_   
_Jos voisit ottaa selvää, kuka osaa_   
_sävelkorkeudet._   
_Vaikkakin viisaasti olen antanut_   
_vähäisen roolin niille, jotka eivät osaa näytellä_

Ja taas Thor käveli vihaisena partituurin kanssa huoneeseen, huutaen:

  
”Tämä on hävytöntä! Oletteko nähneet osani kokoa?” Wanda oli myös saapunut Thorin mukana ja katseli ihmeissään partituuria pöydällä, sanoen:

  
”Jos tätä sotkua voi edes taiteeksi kutsua…” juuri silloin Steve ja Bucky kävelivät ihmeissään toimistoon ja Thor katsoi murhaavasti Steveä, puristaen partituuria kädessään.

  
”Sanon jo nyt suoraan, että Steven Rogersilla ei riitä ääni tähän rooliin”, Thor ilmoitti.

  
”Pyydän, _herr_. Meillä ei ole muita vaihtoehtoja”, Pietro sanoi ja kääntyi Steven puoleen.

  
”Ja sanon heti suoraan toisen asian; Rogers on tämän kaiken takana”, Thor lisäsi. Steve katsoi häntä vihaisena ja samalla järkyttyneenä.

  
”Kuinka te kehtaatte?” hän kysyi, ”minä en ole syypää tähän. En edes tiedä, miten partituuri tehdään! Enkä halua olla osa tätä koko… juttua!”

  
”Teillä on velvollisuus!” Clint sanoi.

  
“En voi laulaa, olen pahoillani”, Steve ilmoitti heti. Bucky silitti hänen olkapäitään ja sanoi:

  
”Ei mitään hätää. He eivät voi pakottaa sinua, Steve” Natasha käveli varovaisesti huoneeseen ja sanoi:

  
”Täällä olisi vielä yksi viesti” hän alkoi lukea sitä ääneen:

_Lämpimät terveiset kaikille_

_Tässä teille vähän ohjeita ennen harjoituksia;_   
_Thoria pitää opettaa näyttelemään_   
_Ei hänen normaalia tepastelua_   
_ympäri näyttämöä jaksa kukaan katsoa_

_Neiti Maximoff taasen saa luvan laihduttaa_   
_Hänen on mahduttava korsettiinsa vaivatta_   
_Ja johtajieni täytyy oppia_   
_että heidän paikkansa on toimistossa,_   
_ei taiteissa_

_Mitä tulee herra Steven Rogersiin_   
_Hän tekee varmasti parhaansa_   
_Hänen äänensä on totisesti hyvä_   
_Jos hän tosin haluaa loistaa_   
_Hänellä on vielä paljon opittavaa_   
_Jos ylpeys antaa periksi palata luokseni_   
_Opettajansa luokse_

_Kuuliainen ystävänne ja enkeli_

He kaikki olivat pitkään hiljaa ja pohtivat kummituksen sanoja. Eniten kuitenkin pohdittavaa oli Stevellä. Hän rutisti vain partituuria käsissään ja sanoi hiljaa:

  
”En voi. En tee sitä”

  
”Olemme olleet sokeita”, Bucky sanoi, ”vastaus on aivan silmiemme edessä! Tämä voi olla mahdollisuus napata nokkela ystävämme. Pelaamme hänen peliään!”

  
”Kertokaa lisää, _monsieur_ ”, Pietro ja Clint vaativat.

  
”Teemme sen, mitä hän käskee. Mutta meillä on ässä hihassa”, Bucky sanoi, ”koska jos Steven laulaa, kummitus on varmasti paikalla”

  
”Varmistamme että miehet ovat vahdissa”

  
”Ja kaikki ovet lukossa!”

  
”He ovat aseistettuja!”

  
”Tämä on hulluutta!” Natasha sanoi ja silitti pelästyneen Steven selkää, ”ette te voi noin vain välttää väistämätöntä”

  
”Oletteko te hänen puolellaan?” Bucky kysyi tiukasti.

  
”En halua pahaa kenellekään. Mutta teinä olisin varovainen. Hän on nimittäin tappaja!”, Natasha varoitti. He kaikki alkoivat riidellä. Bucky syytti Natashaa kaksinaamaisuudesta, Pietro ja Clint suunnittelivat ääneen turvatoimia ja Thor syytti Steveä kaikesta.

  
”Älkää…” Steve pyysi, puristaen partituuria käsissään. Hän heitti sen peloissaan ja samalla vihaisena lattialle ja huudahti: ”jos ette lopeta, tulen hulluksi! Bucky, en halua tehdä tätä. Minua pelottaa!” viha vaihtui itkuiseksi rukoiluksi. Bucky meni auttamaan Steveä ja hän laski tämän hellästi tuolille rauhoittumaan.  
”Pelkään nyt entistä unelmaani…” Steve kuiskasi, ”jos hän löytää minut, tämä ei pääty ikinä. Hän tulee aina olemaan mielessäni, laulamassa kirottuja ja helvetillisiä laulujaan”

  
”Sanoit itse, että hän on vain mies”, Bucky kuiskasi, ”kuitenkin, kun hän elää, hän ahdistelee meitä kuolemaamme saakka”

  
”Pitäisikö minun vaarantaa oma elämäni saadakseni elää?” Steve kysyi, ”voinko pettää miehen, joka kerran inspiroi ääntäni?” Steve siirsi katseensa ikkunaan ja nousi ylös, ”jos suostun, en tiedä mitkä kauhut minua odottavat tässä kummituksen oopperassa” Bucky otti hellästi hänen kädestään kiinni ja sanoi:

  
”Steve, älä luule, etten välitä. Mutta kaikki toivo ja kaikki rukoukset lepäävät hartioillasi” Steve nousi äkkiä ylös ja juoksi ovelle huutaen:

  
”En voi!” hän karkasi ulos toimistosta. Bucky puristi vihaisena kätensä nyrkkiin ja käveli teatterin isommalle lavalle, huutaen:

  
”Välillämme on siis sota! Mutta tällä kertaa, nokkela ystäväni, tuho on sinun!”


	11. Wandering child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel or father  
> Friend or phantom  
> Who is it there, staring?

Harjoitukset olivat käynnissä ja kuoron johtaja heilutteli käsiään, ohjeistaen kuoroa, joka tuijotti nuottejaan hämmentyneinä. Puolet lauloivat nuotin vierestä ja toinen puolikas sekoittui rytmeissä. He lauloivat:

> _Piilota miekkasi haavoittunut ritari_   
>  _Omahyväinen ylpeilysi_   
>  _Toi sinut viimeiseen taistoosi_   
>  _Olet ylpeydestäsi saanut kalliisti maksaa_

Steve saapui myös paikalle teatterin lavalle, jossa harjoitukset pidettiin. Hän laski nuottinsa pianon päälle ja huokaisi. Vaikka ensi – iltaan oli vielä reilusti aikaa, häntä pelotti joka päivä enemmän ja enemmän. Nytkin hän oli aivan kauhuissaan. Steve alkoi laulaa nuoteista:

> _Silkkisohva ja heinälato_   
>  _Ovat olleet taistelukenttiäsi_

Wanda alkoi laulaa, mutta Fury, joka johti kuoronjohtajan kanssa harjoituksia, sanoi heti:

  
”Ei! Ei! Kuoro, levätkää, olkaa hyvä!” kuorolaiset kävivät istumaan lavan tuoleille ja lattialle, tutkiskellen nuotteja, ”Wanda! Osasi menee näin” Fury naputteli pianoa ja lauloi. Wanda yritti laulaa perässä, mutta kerta toisensa jälkeen se meni pieleen.

  
”Wandan tapa on parempi. Hän saa sen sentään kuulostamaan musiikilta”, Thor huomautti ja kaikki nauroivat, paitsi Steven. Natasha napautti kävelykeppinsä vasten teatterin lattiaa sanoen:

  
”Puhuisitteko noin säveltäjän läsnä ollessa?”

  
”Mutta säveltäjä ei ole täällä”, Thor sanoi ja naurahti uudestaan, ”ja jos olisi, minä-”

  
”Voitteko olla niin varma?” Natasha kysyi tiukasti. Tuli hiljaisuus, jonka aikana kaikki siirsivät katseensa hiljaa lattiaan.

  
”Otetaan vielä kerran”, Fury sanoi turhautuneena ja käveli pianon luo. Ja taas Wanda lauloi sen väärin. Kaikki tuhahtivat ja Thor nousi vihaisena ylös, kysyen:

  
”Mitä väliä sillä on, millä nuoteilla laulamme? Kukaan ei tiedä, ovatko ne oikein vai väärin! Kukaan ei välitä!” Fury käveli Thorin luokse ja osoitti paria kohtaa nuotista. Yhtäkkiä kuitenkin kaikki hiljenivät ja siirsivät katseensa pianoon. Se soi todella kauniisti, mutta ongelma oli siinä, että kukaan ei istunut pianon ääressä soittamassa sitä. _Piano soi itsekseen_. Kaikki katsoivat pelokkaina ja järkyttyneinä pianoa.

* * *

 

Steve käveli illalla hautausmaalle teatterin lähellä. Hän oli pukeutunut siniseen liiviinsä ja valkoiseen kauluspaitaan, sekä mustiin housuihin. Ja koska oli kylmä, talvinen sää, hän oli ottanut tummansinisen silkkiviitan mukaansa ja käveli huppu päässä hautausmaalle. Steve käveli isänsä haudan luo ja kosketti sitä, laulaen hiljaa:

> _Unessa hän lauloi minulle_   
>  _Unessa hän tuli_   
>  _Ääni joka kutsuu minua_   
>  _Ja sanoo nimeni_

Kirkon kello löi kumisten ympäri yksinäistä ja kylmää hautausmaata. Steve ajatteli niitä kesän suloisia hetkiä, kun hän juoksi Buckyn kanssa rannalla ja hänen isänsä tuli sinne. Steven isä soitti viulua ja yhdessä he lauloivat ja tanssivat. Ja kaikki oli niin helppoa. Ei tarvinnut pelätä yötä. Koska Steve tiesi, että aina yön tullen tuhannet tähdet syttyivät taivaalle. Mutta nyt yö oli musta, ilman tähtiä.

Ja Steve tiesi, että jos yö olisi musta, niin hänen isänsä tulisi hänen luokseen. Hänen rakas isänsä saapuisi musiikin enkelinä ja vaivuttaisi hänet rauhalliseen, valoisaan yöhön, jota ei tarvitsisi pelätä. Niin hänen isänsä oli luvannut, mutta kylmyys ja pelko olivat silti ottaneet vallan. Steve suukotti hautakiveä ja kuiskasi:

  
”Olit joskus ainoa kumppanini, isä. Vain sinun voinnillasi oli väliä. Olit ystäväni, mutta sitten sinä lähdit pois ja koko maailmani tuhoutui. Olisitpa täällä taas, isä…” Sillä hetkellä Steve vain toivoi, että kuulisi isänsä äänen vielä kerran. Hän riisui huokaisten huppunsa ja lähti kävelemään pois hautuumaalta. Silloin hän kuuli hellän äänen takanaan, joka sanoi:

  
”Voi sinua, vaelteleva lapseni. Olet niin hukassa, niin avuton” Steve käännähti ja näki haudan vieressä… Anthonyn, ”kaipaat ohjeistustani, etkö niin?” Steve käveli pikkuisen lähemmäs ja kysyi:

  
”E – en tiedä enää, kuka olet. Oletko enkeli vai isäni vai… ystävä vai kummitus”

  
”Oletko täysin unohtanut enkelisi, Steven?” Anthony kysyi ja kosketti hellästi Steven kättä.

Bucky oli tullut etsimään Steveä hautausmaalta, sillä hän ei ollut saapunut kotiin sovittuna aikana. Bucky hätkähti nähdessään sen kummituksen ja Steven haudan luona.

  
”Mitä sinä aiot…” Bucky kuiskasi vihaisena ja käveli lähemmäs.

  
”Olit niin kauan poissa suojastani. Ymmärrän, kuinka kylmä ja avuton olo sinulle tuli”, Anthony sanoi, silittäen Steven kättä, ”muista; olen musiikin enkelisi. Sinun kuuluu tulla luokseni” Bucky huomasi heti, että Steve oli ihan kummituksen lumoissa. Hän ei edes tajunnut Buckyn seisovan aivan hänen selkänsä takana. Ja jotenkin ihmeellisesti myös kummitus oli kuin Steven lumoissa. He olivat lumoutuneet toisistaan täysin.

  
”Steven!” Bucky huudahti. Steve hätkähti ja kääntyi, juosten hänen luokseen.

  
“Bucky!” hän sanoi ja halasi tätä.

  
”Bravo, _monsieur_ , niin eloisista sanoista!” Anthony sanoi vihaisena, puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin, ”katsotaan, kuinka kauan jaksat juosta karkuun minua”

  
”Et voi voittaa hänen rakkauttaan tekemällä hänestä vankisi!” Bucky sanoi vihaisena, vetäen Steven selkänsä taakse. He lähtivät juoksemaan pois hautausmaalta.

  
”Olkoon tämä siis sota teitä molempia vastaan…” Anthony sanoi ja katosi hautausmaalta.


	12. The point of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passed the point of no return, no backward glances  
> Our games of make-believe are at an end  
> Passed all thought of if or when, no use resisting  
> Abandon thought and let the dream descend

Bucky oli järjestellyt paljon saadakseen sotilaat ja poliisit vartioimaan illan näytöstä.

  
”On elintärkeää, että kaikki ovet ovat kunnolla suljettuja!” poliisipäällikkö komensi miehiään. Pietro ja Clint kävelivät eteishalliin, jossa poliiseja oli rutkasti.

  
”Barton, teemmekö oikein?” Pietro pohti ääneen ystävältään.

  
”Onko sinulla parempaa ideaa?” Clint kysyi. Bucky tuli heidän perässään ja käveli poliisipäällikön luo, joka kysyi:

  
”Herra varakreivi, annanko käskyn?”

  
”Antakaa käsky”, Bucky käski ja poliisipäällikkö komensi miehet paikoilleen. Bucky, Clint ja Pietro kävelivät teatterin lavalle, ja Bucky siirsi katseensa poliisiin, joka istui yhdellä eturivin paikalla, ”te siellä. Onko teillä suora näkymä aitio viiteen?”

  
”Kyllä, herra”, poliisi vastasi.

  
”Muistakaa ampua, kun sen aika koittaa”, Bucky sanoi, ”vain jos on pakko. Mutta ampukaa tappaaksenne”

  
”Oletteko varma, että tämä toimii? Laulaako herra Rogers?” Pietro kyseli hiukan hermostuneena ja kipitti ympäri lavaa.

  
”Älkää huoliko, Maximoff”, Bucky sanoi turhautuneena ja nyökkäsi poliisipäällikölle. Poliisipäällikkö käveli keskelle lavaa ja huusi:

  
”Ovatko ovet suljettu?!” poliisit yksitellen napsauttivat ovet kiinni ja huusivat:

  
”Suljettu”

  
”Suljettu”

  
”Suljettu”

  
”Suljettu” Silloin teatterin täytti pieni, hiljainen laulu, joka sai väreet kulkemaan kaikkien selässä:

  
” _Olen täällä… oopperan kummitus… olen täällä… oopperan kummitus_ ” joka kerta se kuului eri suunnista salia. Poliisit ja Bucky katsoivat ihmeissään ympärilleen, hermostuneina, mutta itsevarmoina. Jokainen puristi asettaan lujaa. Silloin poliisi katsomossa ampui, mutta Bucky huusi:

  
”Idiootti! Sanoin vasta sitten, kun sen aika on!”

  
”Mutta varakreivi-”

  
”Ei muttia!” joku huusi, se oli haamu, ”kerrankin herra varakreivi on oikeassa. Sinetöikää kohtaloni tänä iltana. On ikävä lopettaa ilo lyhyeen, mutta tämä vitsi alkaa käydä tylsäksi. Aloittakaa oopperani!” haamu karjaisi viimeisen lauseen ja Bucky, Pietro ja Clint juoksivat äkkiä pois lavalta.

* * *

 

Illalla koko teatterisali oli täynnä. Vieraat vilkuilivat koko ajan pikkuisen hermostuneina kattokruunua, mutta yrittivät keskittyä esitykseen. Näytelmä kertoi pojasta, joka oletti illastavansa kreivittären kanssa, mutta illastikin entisen rakkaansa _mademoiselle_ Lolitan kanssa. Lolita oli kuitenkin pukeutunut pitkään kaapuun, eikä poika siksi voinut tunnistaa, kenen kanssa illasti. Steve näytteli poikaa ja Wanda Lolitaa. Wanda lauloi:

> _Tänään aion illastaa_   
>  _Kanssain tämän kuninkaan_   
>  _Viimein silloin kruunun saan_   
>  _Poika ei voi vastustaa_

Hän kietoi mustan kaavun ympärilleen ja laittoi hupun päähänsä, kadoten lavalta ja antaen tilaa pääosanesittäjälle, Stevelle.

  
”Harmittaa vain, että _mademoiselle_ Maximoff on reilusti pidempi, kuin Rogers”, harmitteli eräs katsoja Pietron vieressä, ”mielestäni naisen on aina oltava lyhyempi miesosanesittäjää. Varsinkin jos kyseessä on rakastava pari”

  
”Mutta herra Rogers on sentään erinomainen laulaja ja täydellinen rooliin”, Pietro muistutti hiukan peloissaan ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Nainen vain tuhahti ja sanoi:

  
” _Herr_ Odinson olisi ollut parempi”

Steve hyppeli lavalle valkoisissa vaatteissa ja heilutteli vaaleaa silkkiliinaa kädessään, laulaen:

> _Ei unelmia hänen sydämessään_   
>  _Muusta, kuin rakkaudesta_

Steve istui paikoilleen tuolilleen ja kaapuun pukeutunut hahmo käveli hänen luokseen. Steve tiesi sen olevan Wanda, joten hän hymyili tälle. Steve ei nähnyt kunnolla hupun alle ja se oli oikeastaan tarkoituskin. Wandan kasvoja ei saanut näkyä. Steven mieleen juolahti pieni ajatus Anthonysta, mutta hän antoi sen olla ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli Wandan luokse ja lauloi:

> _Mademoiselle, te tulitte luokseni_   
>  _Intohimon leikkimme jatkukoon_   
>  _Sitä te olette halunneet_   
>  _Jo niin pitkään_

Wanda nappasi Steven ranteesta kiinni ja Steve tunsi taas kylmän tuulahduksen sielussaan. Hän tiesi Anthonyn olevan täällä. Hän oli todennäköisesti aitio viidessä katsomassa, siksi kylmä tuulahdus. Steve vilkaisi Wandan kättä, miten se oli niin jämäkkä? Hänellä oli tumma sormus pikkurillissään. Steve ei tiennyt tytön olevan naimisissa. Tai ehkä se oli vain koriste. Mutta yleensä kihlasormukset ja muut korut oli riisuttava ennen esitystä. Eikä Lolitalla pitäisi olla koruja, koska hän oli hyvin köyhä tyttö näytelmän mukaan. _Keskityt vääriin asioihin, Steve_. Steve alkoi laulaa lopulta:

> _Olet tuonut minut_   
>  _Hetkeen, jolloin sanat ehtyvät_   
>  _Hetkeen, jolloin puhe_   
>  _katoaa hiljaisuuteen_
> 
> _Olen tullut tänne_   
>  _Tietämättä syytä_   
>  _Mielessäni_   
>  _Olen kuvitellut vartaloittemme_   
>  _Kietoutuvan yhteen_   
>  _Puolustuskyvyttöminä ja hiljaisina_

Steve vilkaisi varovasti hupun alle, mutta Wanda käänsi juuri päänsä pois. Steve nappasi varovasti hupusta kiinni ja lauloi vielä hiljaisesti:

> _Olemme ohittaneet pisteen_   
>  _Josta ei ole paluuta_

Steve vetäisi äkkiä hupun pois ja hätkähti. Se ei ollut Wanda, se ei todellakaan ollut Wanda. Anthony seisoi hänen edessään, vaalea maski peittämässä hänen vasemman puolensa kasvoista. Hän näytti hämmentyneeltä, mutta samalla niin rakastuneelta ja niin haluavalta. He molemmat ottivat askeleita taaksepäin. Anthony vilkaisi taakseen ja näki kaikkialla miehiä aseiden kanssa. Miehet eivät olleet lavalla, mutta he seisoivat kulisseissa, katsomoissa ja ovilla. Ja he kaikki osoittivat aseillaan Anthonya. Steve ei tiennyt, minne mennä. Hän käänsi selkänsä Anthonylle ja näki Buckyn verhoissa. Bucky viittoi Steveä tulemaan pois lavalta. Hän oli jo menossa, mutta kääntyi, kun kuuli Anthonyn laulavan:

> _Sano että rakkauteis’ voit jakaa kanssani_   
>  _Anna minun pitää sinut aina luonani_   
>  _Sano että tiemme on aina ikuinen_   
>  _Sano, että olet kanssain aina rakastaen_   
>  _Steve, enempää mä pyydä en_

Anthony otti hitaasti sormuksen pois sormestaan ja käveli Steven luokse. Hän pujotti sormuksen varovasti miehen sormeen, mutta juuri silloin Steve repäisi hänen maskinsa pois.

  
”EI!” Anthony huusi ja veti Steven otteeseensa. He lähtivät juoksemaan pois lavalta.

  
”Ei! Älkää ampuko! Hänellä on Steven!” Bucky huusi. Steve ja Anthony juoksivat teatterin syvimpiin onkaloihin, palaten niihin holveihin, jossa Steve oli kerran lumoutunut täysin synkän yön musiikista. Yhtäkkiä kuului kiljuntaa lavalta. Tanssijat olivat löytäneet yhden näyttelijän hirtettynä ja Wandan kolkattuna maahan. Bucky riisui takkinsa ja lähti juoksemaan Steven ja Anthonyn perään.

  
”Herra varakreivi, ei sinne! Tiedän missä he ovat!” Natasha huusi kaiken sekamelskan keskeltä Buckylle.

  
”Voinko luottaa teihin?”

  
”Teidän on pakko. Mutta muistakaa pitää kätenne silmienne tasolla”, Natasha käski.

  
”Miksi?”

  
”Punjabin lasso. Sillä kummitus on hirttänyt väkeämme”, Natasha sanoi ja he lähtivät juoksemaan holveihin.


	13. Down once more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitiful creature of darkness,  
> What kind of life have you known?  
> God give me courage to show you,  
> You are not alone...

Anthony veti Steveä kovakouraisesti mukaansa holveihin. Pelko oli vallannut molempien sydämen ja Steve näki, kuinka kauhuissaan Anthony tosissaan oli. Hän lauloi itkuisena ja vihaisena:

> _Alas vielä kerran_   
>  _Mustan epätoivoni tyrmään_   
>  _Syöksymme alas mieleni vankilaan_   
>  _Alas tuota polkua pimeyteen_   
>  _Helvetin syvyyteen_

Anthony pysähtyi hetkeksi ja kääntyi katsomaan Steveä, joka yritti rimpuilla pois hänen otteestaan.

  
”Mietit varmaan, miksi olen sidottu ja kahleissa tähän helvetinloukkuun”, Anthony sanoi vihaisena, ”ei mistään kuolemansynnistä vaan inhottavan kasvoni synneistä!” He jatkoivat matkaa ja Steve kuuli, kuinka ihmiset huusivat teatterista:

  
”Etsikää tämä murhaaja! Hänet on löydettävä!”

  
”Et tiedäkään, miltä se tuntui… kaikkien jahtaamana. Kohtasin vihaa kaikkialla, minne menin!” Anthony sanoi, ”ei ystävällistä sanaa keneltäkään! Ei myötätuntoa! Miksi, Steven?! MIKSI?!” Anthonyn ääni oli itkuinen, kun he viimein saapuivat siihen samaiseen holviin. Vanhojen kynttilänjalkojen täyttämään holviin, jossa hämähäkinseitti peitti urkuja ja sänkyä.

* * *

 

Natasha käveli Buckyn kanssa holvissa ja hän muistutti vielä:

  
”Muistakaa pitää kätenne silmienne korkeudella. Hän asuu tämän holvin ja sen joen toisella puolella. He ovat kulkeneet kiertotietä, he ovat väistäneet joen. Teinä kulkisin jokea pitkin, voitte käyttää venettä. Pääsette nopeammin holviin. Itse en tohdi tulla pidemmälle” Bucky kääri hiukan hihojaan ja sanoi:

  
” _Madame_ Romanoff… kiitos”

* * *

 

Steve tunsi sielunsa olevan jäässä, kun hän seisoi vihaisena keskellä holvia, tuijottaen Anthonya. Hänestä tuntui, että kerrankin hän näki Anthonyn todellisen puolen. Olihan mies ilman maskia, mutta jotain hänen sielustaan paljastui myös Stevelle.

  
”Senkin verenhimoinen mies!” Steve kirosi, ”aiotko lopulta tappaa minutkin? Nautitko siitä, kun saat kuristaa minut hengiltä ja leikit verelläni. Olet varmasti odottanut tätä, eikö niin?!”

  
”Minä en ole tullut tänne tappamaan sinua! Minut on vain kahlittu kulkemaan veristä reittiä pitkin. Minä olen murhaaja, enkä voi sille mitään, Steven”, Anthony sanoi vihaisena, ”ymmärrätkö, että tämä kirous ja tämä helvetti on kieltänyt minulta myös lihan ilon? En koskaan saisi nauttia lämpimästä kosketuksestasi…” Anthony kohotti kätensä koskettamaan Steven poskea. Steve vain perääntyi.

  
”Sinä et saa lämmintä kosketustani tällä tavalla”

  
”En saa sitä muutenkaan! Nämä hirveät kasvot myrkyttävät rakkautemme!” Anthony sanoi. Hän hiljeni lopulta ja hänen äänensä täytti taas epätoivo, ”äitini ei halunnut minua. Hän pelkäsi minua, inhosi minua. Maski oli ensimmäinen vaatteeni, jota koskaan käytin” Steve katsoi surullisena Anthonya ja oli jo koskettamassa tämän poskea, rohkaisevasti, mutta Anthony vain sanoi vihaisena: ”sääli tulee liian myöhään!”

  
”Mitä aiot tehdä minulle?” Steve kysyi, ”jos et kerran tappaa…”

  
”Teen sinusta puolisoni”, Anthony sanoi, ”elät ikuisesti synkän musiikin yössä kanssani. Ja laulat laulujani ja olet se puoli minua, joka ei koskaan nähnyt päivänvaloa. Olet se kaunis puoli minua, jota en koskaan nähnyt”

  
”Nuo kasvot… luuletko, että pelkään niitä?” Steve kysyi, ”tällä hetkellä nuo kasvot eivät ole se asia, mikä minua pelottaa eniten. Vaan luonteesi. Sinun sielusi pelottaa minua enemmän, kuin koskaan ennen” Anthony vain sivuutti tämän ja silitti Steven käsivarsia, sanoen:

  
”Odotahan, rakkaani. Meillä on vieras”

  
”Bucky!” Steven huudahti ja katsoi Buckya, joka tuijotti heitä rappusilta. Anthony kääntyi katsomaan Buckya ja virnisti, sanoen:

  
”Tämä tosissaan on verraton ilo! Itseasiassa toivoinkin, että tulisitte. Tämä menee aivan suunnitelmieni mukaan” Bucky oli jo juoksemassa Steven luokse, mutta Anthony nappasi kiinni Steven kaulasta, kuristaen häntä hellästi, joten Bucky pysähtyi.

  
”Olkaa kiltti ja vapauttakaa hänet. Ettekö tunne sääliä?” Bucky kysyi, mutta Anthony vain nauroi. Anthony kääntyi katsomaan Steveä ja huomautti:

  
”Rakastajasi pyytää varsin intohimoisesti”

  
”Tämä on hyödytöntä, Bucky!” Steve huusi.

  
”Rakastan häntä! Eikö se merkitse mitään? Osoittakaa edes vähän myötätuntoa!” Bucky pyysi.

  
”Miksi osoittaisin myötätuntoa, kun maailma ei osoittanut sitä minulle?!” Anthony huusi.

  
”Antakaa minun edes kerran hyvästellä hänet”, Bucky rukoili.

  
”Olkaa hyvä vaan!” Anthony sanoi vihaisena ja tyrkkäsi Steven Buckyn syleilyyn. Bucky tutkaili rakkaansa kasvoja ja piti huolen, että hänellä oli kaikki hyvin.

  
”Saan sinut vielä ulos täältä”, Bucky kuiskasi.

  
”Lähde…” Steve pyysi, ”hän tappaa sinut, ellet lähde”

  
”Toivotan teidät tervetulleeksi, _monsieur_ ”, Anthony sanoi, ”luulitteko tosissanne, että satuttaisin Steveniä? Miksi laittaisin hänet maksamaan teidän synneistänne?” yhtäkkiä Anthony kietoi hirttonarun Buckyn kaulan ympärille ja vetäisi hänet kauemmas Stevestä.

  
”EI!” Steve huusi ja meinasi juosta lähemmäs, mutta Anthony vain kiristi hirttonarua.

  
”Mikään ei voi pelastaa sinua nyt, herra varakreivi”, hän sanoi, ja vilkaisi varovasti Steveä, ”paitsi ehkä Steven…” Anthony juoksi Steven luokse ja otti hänen käsistään kiinni, sanoen: ”aloita kanssani uusi elämä. Voit ostaa hänen vapautensa rakkaudellasi. Jos vastustelet minua, lähetän rakkaasi kuolemaan. Tämä on valintasi!”

Anthony tönäisi Steven maahan ja kääntyi katsomaan Buckya, joka puristi vihaisena narua kaulansa ympärillä. Steve katsoi hiljaa lattiaa ja vilkaisi kättään, johon oli tullut verisiä haavoja kaikesta siitä tönimisestä, kuristamisesta, puristamisesta ja raapimisesta. Hän nousi itsevarmana ylös ja sanoi:

  
”Olen saattanut vuodattaa kyyneliä sinun vuoksesi, mutta juuri nyt ne kyyneleet eivät ole enää surun ja myötätunnon kyyneliä. Ne ovat vihan kyyneliä, sinä helvetin enkeli!”

  
”Rakkaasi ei voi voittaa. Joko vietät loppuelämäsi kanssani tai lähetät hänet kuolemaan!” Anthony sanoi ja käveli vihaisena Steven luokse.

  
”Sinä olet pettänyt minut! Minä luotin sinuun!” Steve sanoi itkuisena ja samalla vihaisena, ”annoin mieleni sokeasti sinulle ja sinun musiikillesi” Anthony siirsi varovasti katseensa Steveen ja hänen vihainen ilmeensä katosi. Hän näytti surkealta, yksinäiseltä ja pelokkaalta lapselta, jolla ei ollut paikkaa, minne mennä. Lopulta hän kuitenkin sivuutti kaiken pelon ja kuiskasi Stevelle:

  
”Koettelet kärsivällisyyttäni. Tee valintasi” Anthony käänsi selkänsä Stevelle ja katseli hiljaa urkujansa. Steve katsoi vain hiljaa Anthonya. Hän tunsi olonsa surkeaksi, mutta ei sen takia, että hän joutui valitsemaan vaan sen, että hän ei ollut koskaan kykenevä rakastamaan Anthonya, vaikka hän kuinka haluaisi. Ja hän halusi. Hän todella halusi rakastaa Anthonya. Mutta hän ei pystynyt. Se ei johtunut Anthonyn ulkonäöstä vaan hänen pimeästä puolestaan. Steve uskoi, että joskus kauan sitten Anthony oli ollut upea mies, ystävällinen ja kiltti. Juuri sellainen mies, johon Steve olisi rakastunut, välittämättä tämän ulkonäöstä.

  
”Voi sinä surkea pimeyden olento,” hän kuiskasi, ”millaista elämää oletkaan elänyt…” Steve vilkaisi Buckya ja käveli Anthonyn vierelle, sanoen: ”sinä et ole yksin… Anthony” Steve kosketti miehen poskea ja veti hänet suudelmaan. Anthony tunsi kyyneleet poskillaan. Hän ei voinut uskoa tätä todeksi. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut niin paljon rakkautta. Eikä hän ollut koskaan suudellut ketään... Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut näin onnellinen. Hän uskoi silmittömästi, että Steve oli viimein hänen. Tuo yksi pieni suudelma sai hänet tuntemaan niin monia tunteita. Hän halusi nyt pitää Steven luonaan ikuisesti. Steve halasi häntä ja painoi päänsä hänen olkapäälleen. Anthony rutisti Steveä. Hän tiesi sen nyt, hän tunsi sen nyt. Hän oli rakastunut, todella rakastunut. Mutta tämä rakkaus oli erilaista. Hän ei enää halunnut elää elämäänsä Steven kanssa rakastaen tätä. Hän halusi vain, että Steve olisi… onnellinen. Tätäkö oli oikea rakkaus?

Anthony katsoi hetken Steveä silmiin, suukotti tämän käsiä ja käveli hitaasti Buckyn luokse. Anthony nappasi matkallaan kynttilän kynttilänjalasta ja käveli Buckyn eteen, katsoen häntä jopa arvostavalla katseella. Hän vilkaisi vielä hetkellisesti Steveä, ennen kuin poltti narun katki ja Bucky karkasi äkkiä narun kuristuksesta ja juoksi Steven luo.

  
”Ottakaa Steve mukaanne ja häipykää. Unohtakaa tämä. Unohtakaa tämä kaikki!” Anthony huusi, ”älkää antako heidän löytää minua! Ottakaa vene ja vannokaa, ettette ikinä kerro salaisuutta!” Steve ja Bucky lähtivät juoksemaan pois holveista ja Anthony vajosi portaikoille itkemään. Hän ei ollut koskaan itkenyt näin paljon, näin vuolaasti. Hiljaisuus täytti holvin ja vain Anthonyn nyyhkytys kaikui muuten niin tyhjässä, kylmässä ja tunteettomassa holvissa, jossa Anthony oli kirottu elämään loppuelämänsä. Silloin kuitenkin pieni ja vanha posetiivarin apina alkoi soittaa hiljaista laulua. Sitä samaa laulua, joka oli silloin aikoinaan herättänyt Steven unesta. Melodia oli tuttu. Anthony oli kuullut sen useasti. Hän nosti päätään ja katsoi soittorasiaa, koskettaen sitä varovaisesti ja laulaen:

> _Naamiaiset_   
>  _Paperikasvot paraatissa_   
>  _Naamiaiset_   
>  _Piilota kasvosi, jottei maailma löydä sinua_

Anthony käänsi katseensa portaille ja näki Steven seisovan portaiden edessä, katsellen Anthonya hiljaa. Pieni toivo pilkahti Anthonyn sydämessä. Hän nousi hitaasti ylös ja käveli Steven luokse. Toivo Anthonyn sisällä kuitenkin sammui, kun Steve ojensi sormuksen Anthonylle. Hän oli unohtanut antaa sen. Anthony hymyili pikkuisen kyyneleet poskillaan ja peitti käsillään Steven käden, kuiskaten:

  
”Steven… rakastan sinua niin paljon” Steve purskahti itkuun ja suukotti Anthonyn kättä. Steve halusi vain rakastaa Anthonya ja pitää hänet turvassa, näyttää hänelle, että häntä todella rakastettiin. Mutta juuri nyt oli liian myöhäistä, heille molemmille. Hän irrotti kätensä ja lähti kävelemään itkien ylös rappusia. Steve vilkaisi vielä kerran taakseen ja näki Anthonyn, joka vain nyökkäsi hymyillen. _Minä pärjään, Steven_. Anthony käveli urkujensa luokse ja kosketti niiden koskettimia, kunnes hän kuuli laulua portaikosta:

> _Sano että rakkauteis’ voit jakaa kanssani_   
>  _Anna minun pitää sinut aina luonani_   
>  _Sano että tiemme on aina ikuinen_   
>  _Sano, että olet kanssain aina rakastaen_

Anthony katsoi, kuinka Steve lopulta poistui holvista Buckyn kanssa, aamuauringon syleilyyn, jota Anthony ei tulisi koskaan elämässään näkemään. Hän lauloi vielä kerran:

> _Sinä yksin saat_   
>  _Lauluni lentoon nousemaan_   
>  _Nyt ohi on_   
>  _musiikki synkän yön_

Lopulta Anthony katosi urkujensa ääreltä ja jäljelle jäi vain punainen ruusu, johon oli sidottu musta silkkivyö, sekä valkoinen maski.


	14. Epilogi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over now  
> The music of the night

”Joten huutokauppamme loppuu tältä päivältä. Kiitos kaikille osallistujille”, herra Kaplan sanoi huutokaupan loputtua, ”Auction Company järjestää seuraavan huutokaupan torilla ensi lauantaina aina kello 12 eteenpäin. Suosittelen, että tulette paikalle. Esineitä on paljon vanhasta museosta, eli tarjolla on sarkofageista kanooppeihin” Ihmiset alkoivat keräillä tavaroitaan, jolloin eräs nainen käveli hänen luokseen sanoen:

  
”Anteeksi, _monsieur_. En voinut olla huomauttamatta, mutta ettekö te ole tämän edesmenneen oopperalaulaja Wanda Maximoffin poika? Näin rouva Maximoffin kuvan julisteessa ja teissä on paljon samaa näköä, joten pohdin…”

  
”Olenhan minä. Siksi minut valittiin pitämään huutokauppaa”, Kaplan vastasi. Nainen hymyili ja vilkaisi kattokruunua, jota työmiehet juuri laskivat alas.

  
”Olette varmasti kuulleet oopperan kummituksen tarun tuhansia kertoja”, hän sanoi. Herra Kaplan naurahti ja nyökkäsi, sanoen:

  
”Se oli lempisatujani pienenä. Vaikka se toi hiukan kylmiä väreitä, tarinan opetus oli selvä. Mutta nykyään se on vain legenda. Ja ehkä parempi niin” hän nappasi sitten silinterihattunsa ja lähti pois teatterilta.

* * *

 

Herra Kaplan poikkesi hautausmaan lävitse, käydäkseen vielä äitinsä haudalla. Hän unohti ostaa kukkia, mutta ehkä pieni käynti riittäisi äitikullalle. Hän pysähtyi vanhan haudan luokse, jossa luki

Vision Kaplan  
4.5.1833 – 23.1.1899

Wanda Django Maximoff  
23.12.1835 – 5.11.1901

Herra Kaplan hymyili itsekseen. Nyt oli äiti saatettu haudan lepoon, kun hänen viimeisetkin tavaransa oli myyty huutokaupassa uusille omistajille. Kaikenlaisia tarinoita oli hänen äitinsä tosissaan kertonut. Silloin hän siirsi katseensa hautakiveen, joka oli aika lähellä hänen vanhempiensa hautakiveä. Se oli oikeastaan aivan siinä vieressä ja siinä luki:

Steven Grant Rogers  
4.7.1845 – 24.10.1898

Tuosta miehestä herra Kaplan oli kuullut paljon. Hänen nimensä mainittiin aina oopperan kummituksen tarinassa. Hänen äitinsä taisi tuntea tämän miehen.

  
”Suokaa anteeksi”, kuului ääni hänen vierestään. Varakreivi Barnes laski pienen kukkasen haudalle. Se oli sininen tulppaani.

  
”Te tunsitte hänet, sir”, herra Kaplan sanoi. Barnes naurahti ja nyökkäsi:

  
”Tunsinpa hyvinkin. Me… me… olimme hyviä ystäviä. Parhaita ystäviä” herra Kaplan hymähti ja vilkaisi tulppaania.

  
”Tulppaaninne kylmettyy täällä. Teinä toisin sen vasta ensi kuussa, kun huhtikuu tulee. Ilmat lämpenevät ja kevät saapuu. Tulppaani saisi nauttia lämmöstä”, herra Kaplan huomautti. Barnes mietti hetken, kunnes nyökkäsi ja nappasi tulppaanin takaisin takkinsa lämpöön sanoen:

  
”Ehkä olette oikeassa. Olisi ikävää Stevelle, jos tämä kylmettyisi. No… hyvää päivänjatkoa teille, nuori mies” herra Kaplan katsoi Barnesin perään hymyillen. Hän oli kyllä aika ihmeellinen vanha mies. Kun Kaplan siirsi katseensa takaisin hautakiveen, hän hätkähti. Hautakiven juurella oli punainen ruusu. Ruusun ympärille oli kiedottu musta silkkinaru. Kukas sen oli tuonut? Herra Kaplan katseli ympärilleen ja näki vain mustiin pukeutuneen oudon herrasmiehen kävelevän poispäin haudalta. Ehkä tuo mies oli tuonut ruusun. Hän ei kauaa haudalla näemmä viipynyt, vaan oli vain laskenut ruusun. Ilta alkoi laskea Pariisin ylle, joten herra Kaplankin lähti kävelemään pois hautuumaalta. Linnut alkoivat painua nukkumaan ja hiljaisuus valtasi hautausmaan. Herra Kaplan kuuli vain, kuinka se outo herramies hyräili hiljaa kävellessään:

  
” _Nyt ohi on musiikki synkän yön_...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos tosi paljon kaikille lukijoille. Tää on ehkä itelleni ollu henkilökohtaisesti koskettavin ficci, mitä oon kirjottanut koska itkin samalla kun kirjotin :--D Sekottelin vähän elokuvaversiota ja Royal Albert Hallin 25 - vuotisjuhlanäytöstä Oopperan Kummituksesta (Hail Ramin Karimloo <3 btw). Käytin kuitenkin enemmän tätä Royal Albert Hallin versiota ja suurinosa vuorosanoista on juuri siitä näytöksestä. Jotkut laulut ovat Netflixin laatusuomennoksia, mutta jotkut riimittelin itse. Laatu molemmissa sieltä tänne päin :D Mutta kiitos kuitenkin lukijoille, tän kirjottaminen oli tosissaan aika iso elämys itselleni.


End file.
